Recien casados
by Rociiooo
Summary: Viejos socios deciden comprometer a la hija del Sr. Higurashi, kagome, con uno de los hijo del Sr. Taisho, y haci poder tener la de uqe la empresa que tanto les costo lebantar, siguiera en manos de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP I: Comprometida…**

Un día soleado, una chica de mediana estatura cuerpo esbelto de cintura estrecha y cabello largo, hasta mitad de la espalda, sus ojos grandes, de color café claro, llenos de vida y alegría, se encuentra paseando por la playa hasta que es alcanzada por su nana (mila).

Mila: señorita kagome, su padre la llama, dice que tiene que informarle algo muy importante, la espera en la sala -dijo la señora, ya de edad avanzada y se retiro-

Kag: ahhh –suspiro- que me tendrá que decir ahora, estoy de vacaciones, si me dice que hay que regresar a la ciudad me enojare mucho con el… -dijo con reproche la muchacha-

Se dirigió a la casa que se encontraba a orillas de la playa –su casa de verano- y al entrar de dirige a la sala y encuentra a su padre sentado un su butaca con una copa de whisky en la mano mientras le hace un ademán con la otra para que se siente.

Sr.h: hija, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, y se que no te va a gustar, pero es por el bien de la empresa que cuando yo muera, tu vas a heredar. –dijo luego de dar un sorbo a su whisky-

Kag: que pasa? Papá, me estas asustando… -dijo con cara de susto-

Sr.h: lo que pasa, es que para agrandar la empresa, e tenido que asociarme con otra, y la única manera de que ese lazo no se rompa es con lasos conyugales, a lo que me refiero es con un matrimonio hija –dijo al ver la cara de no entender de kagome-

Kag: quieres decir que te vas a casar? –Pregunta al no querer pensar otra cosa-

Sr.h: no kagome, te comprometí con el hijo menor de mi socio… es el mas cercano a tu edad... –dijo tratando de no verla a la cara-

Kag: -estaba en shock, no sabia que decir hasta que de pronto estallo- ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO ¡!!! PAPA, TENGO 16 AÑOS APENAS Y AUN NO TERMINO LA ESCUELA ¡!! Y YA ME TENGO QUE CASAR ¡!! -dijo sacando un porcentaje de lo que tenía dentro-

Sr.h: hija, que estés comprometida no quieres decir que te tienes que casar el día de mañana, y tampoco que no terminaras tus estudios, solo es que estarás casada con el, como en medio año mas, pero aun te quedaría 1 año ½ de escuela, las terminaras –dijo al ver la cara de de horror de kagome- y después estudiaras en la universidad, la única razón por la que talvez suspendas tus estudios es que estés embarazada –dijo para calmarla- (lo explicar muy sencillo no ¬¬)

Kag: que? –dijo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- a mitad de año me tengo que casar con alguien que no conozco?... y para rematar tu ya quieres que quede embarazada?... no te das cuenta que aun soy muy niña para eso?... no crees que el tener relaciones con un hombre aun me asusta? Me da miedo papá –dijo al borde del llanto- no me quiero casar…

Sr.h: hija, no te preocupes, podemos acordar que el no te toque en la noche de bodas ni en ningún otro día hasta que tu te sientas preparada, pero eso no quita que dormirán en la misma cama –dijo por la cara de alegría que estaba poniendo kag- después de todo, sera tu marido…

Kag: esta bien, pero, antes que nada, quiero 3 cosas… -dijo aguantando las ganas d salir corriendo de ese lugar y encerrarse en su pieza-

Sr.h: lo que tú quieras con tal de que aceptes el compromiso… -dijo alegre-

Kag: cuantos años tiene el ¿? –dijo pensando que tan cercana era su edad a la de ella-

Sr.h: solo es 3 años más grande que tú, tiene 19 años, era el o el hijo mayo, que tiene 24. –Dijo el hombre-

Kag: es muy grande para mi papá –dijo con reproche- pero bueno, y cunado será la boda? -dijo nerviosa ya que so era lo que mas la asustaba-

Sr.h: pues, deja ver, estamos en febrero, pues, creo que será en septiembre u octubre, cuando estén juntos le daremos a elegir que mes, ya que estaremos en primavera –dijo sonriente- y la ultima?

Kag: quiero conocerlo –dijo sin rodeos-

Sr.h: pues, eso no será problema ya que en 3 días iremos a su casa para que tu y el se conozcan –dijo mirando a su hija- a si que quiero que tengas todo tu equipaje listo ya que pasaras el resto de tus vacaciones ahí –dijo tajante-

Kag: que?... en una casa con personas que aun ni conozco? –dijo confundida-

Sr.h: hija, esa será tu futura familia, tienes que acostumbrarte a convivir con ellos –dijo a la condición de la muchacha-

Kag: esta bien, puedo retirarme? –dijo queriendo irse ya de ese lugar-

Sr.h: si hija, puedes irte… -dijo a la petición de su hija-

Kag: gracias papá… -y se fue del lugar-

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome al llegar a su recamara lo primero que hace es tirarse a su cama llorar desconsolada y solo pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en el maldito compromiso…

Kag: que horro, no me quiero casar… -dijo llorando sin consuelo-

&&&&&&&&&&

Sr.h: uff –suspiro- lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba… ojala que esto se arregle el día de la boda, cuando con inu-no-taisho les hagamos entrega de nuestro regalo de bodas… -dijo sonriendo- me pregunto como lo abra tomado el muchacho, esta en segundo año de universidad, pero creo que lo tomara mejor que kagome… -y termino se beber su whisky-

**Continuara….**

**Espero que de verdad les alla gustado el primer capi… la verdad es que este fics esta completo… ya que lo publique en otra pagina iia… a si que no me voii a demorar mucho con las contis… amenos que tenga que estudiar para las pruebas… P… buneo… **

**Aiio… ii ojala ayan disfrutado la contii!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP II: Presentaciones… **

Al día siguiente, en una mansión bastante grande, ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio, en el patio trasero de la casa, en una mesa al lado de una piscina con bordes de madera, de encuentran padre e hijo discutiendo.

¿?: Por que mierda lo hiciste papá? No entiendes que aun estoy estudiando? No quiero estar encadenado, y menos si es a una muchachita de 16 años… -dijo con cara de fastidio un muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbar, y un cuerpo atlético- porque tengo que ser yo! esta sesshomaru!!! Pero no!!! –dijo con sarcasmo- Tenia que ser yo!!!... –grito enojado-

Sr.t: entiéndelo hijo, es para las empresas no deshagan ese lazo que vamos a hacer para que crezcan –dijo calmadamente un hombre parecido al muchacho pera de unos 46 años de edad, mientras movía con cuidado su poca de coñac- además, por lo que me dijo higurashi, su hija es muy guapa, y lo e comprobado yo, mira, en la mesa hay una foto de ella, además, no creo que tengas problemas con ella… –dijo tomando coñac- inuyasha, hazlo, no te cuesta nada…

Inu: Como que no me cuesta nada, me cuesta mi libertad, pero no te puedo negar que es muy linda –dijo mirando la fotografía- pero, de hay a casarme con ella, no lo se, papá, es una niña… -dijo defendiéndose-

Sr.t: pero crecerá hijo, además, que tiene eso que ver? Es mujer no?... ah!! –Exclamo- Izayoi, cariño, que bueno que llegas, ayúdame con este muchacho por favor –dijo suplicante a la mujer de unos 41 años, que se les acercaba-

Inu: ahhh no, eso si que no –dijo alegando- mamá, me tienes que ayudar a mi, no a el ¬¬, como vas a querer que tu bebé se case!! Ya no tendrás a quien mimar en la casa –dijo con cara de angelito, sabiendo que así la convencería-

Iza: inu-no-taisho!!, me quieres dejar sin bebe? –Pregunto mientras abrazaba a inuyasha- pues no lo permitiré… -dijo muy decidida-

Inu: jeje –_lo logre jajaja-_ a si se habla mamá.

Sr.t: -_no creas que te salvas de esta inuyasha ¬¬- _pero mi amor, no vez que si se casa tendrás el placer de tener un bebe de nuevo en tus brazos… -_la tengo-_

Inu: _-ya veras papá ¬¬- _

Iza: un… un nieto!!! Ahh!! –Grito de alegría- si, inu, tu te casas, y no quiero que tarden con un bebe, ahh –suspiro- hay mucho que planear, la recepción, los invitados, la iglesia… hay mucho que hacer –decía muy emocionada-

Inu: Pe… pero ahhhhh!! –dijo con fastidio- esta bien, me casare… PERO ANTES –dijo al ver la cara de alegría de su padre- quiero estas con ella hasta que empiece su año escolar, ya que la tengo que conocer, no? Solo tengo un miserable mes de vacaciones y las voy a gastar con una niña ahhh –suspiro- espero que valga la pena.

Sr.t: no hagas berrinche, que tu fuiste el que se echo 1 ramo de la universidad y quisieras o no, lo tenias que reponer en vacaciones, a si que no hables… - dijo sin mirarlo- y… no hay problema en que la conozcas, porque en mañana llegara a la casa…

Iza: que bueno, tengo que ver sus caderas, a ver si es buena para tener hijos… -dijo con una sonrisa-

Sr.t: no lo hagas cariño, tiene 16 años, aun no esta completamente, mmm… como lo digo, desarrollada?

Iza: ese no es un impedimento, yo me case contigo a los 16 y me embarace de sesshomaru a los 5 meses de casados y no tuve ningún problema, además, que no vez las noticias? Las niñas hoy en día tienen hijo a los 13 o 14 años, no quiero decir que lo apruebo, pero al menos esta niña tendrá a su marido al lado, a lo que voy es que de que tenga 16 no quiere decir que no pueda tener hijos ¬¬, yo quiero un nito, y lo quiero ya!!

–ordeno-

Inu: ahhh –suspiro- yo me voy –dijo en susurro, y se fue de allí para encerrarse en su habitación- no lo puedo creer, pero… -dijo mirando la foto que se llevo- no estaría mal tener un hijo con ella, es linda, pero, de seguro a ella también la estarán obligando… además, ni siquiera pregunte su nombre…

&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de playa de los higurashi, el tiempo paso rápidamente, ya que los sirvientes ya se encontraban bajando las maletas del segundo piso para meterlas luego en el auto.

Sr.h: mila, dile a mi hija que se vista muy bella porque en 2 horas partiremos a la casa de los taisho… -dijo el hombre-.

Mila: si señor… -y subió las escaleras-

&&&&&&&&&&

TOC-TOC-TOC –puerta-

Kag: adelante –dijo la muchacha desde su cama y dejando su bandeja del desayuno a un lado-

Mila: señorita, su padre dice que se ponga muy linda porque en 2 horas partirán a la casa de su prometido… -dijo parada en la puerta-

Kag: bien mila… puedes retirarte y por favor llévate mi bandeja por favor –dijo hundiéndose mas en la cama-

Mila: si señorita –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Kag: bueno kagome… hora de ir con tu "prometido" –dijo destapándose- primero me daré una ducha y me lavare el cabello, no quiero que mi padre me salga con "tienes el cabello sucio" jaja –dijo mientras se dirigía al baño-

Kagome luego de bañarse se vistió con una falda larga blanca de tela delgada _(esas que estaban de moda en el verano) _no sin antes ponerse un bikini color blanco que combina muy bien con su piel bronceada, y para arriba una polera de tirantes color negra y en el centro de ella, con brillitos y letras mayúsculas la palabra LOVE y para finalizar, unas sandalias blancas. Se maquillo ligeramente con unas sombras rosadas y un brillo labial en los labios, y para terminar, se amarro el cabello completamente en una cola de caballo _(esas colas altas)_ sin antes dejar dos mechones a los lados y su chasquilla en la frente. Al terminar de arreglarse bajo para encontrarse con su padre.

Kag: ya papá, estoy lista –dijo desanimada- podemos irnos cuando tu quieras…

Sr.h: pues en 10 min. Será como 1 hora de viaje, puede ponerle música a ese aparatito tuyo si quieres –dijo mientras tomaba café- como es que se llama? –Pregunto mientras sonreía, tratando de animar a su hija-

Kag: jajaja hay papá… se llama pendrive, pero mejor que le diga mp3 jaja, bueno, voy a ponerle música para no aburrirme en el viaje, pero tendrás que decirle al chofer que pare en una tienda para comprar pila ehh… -dijo juguetona y empezaba a subir las escaleras-

Sr.h: hija, antes, quiero decirte que estas muy linda y que el chofer no esta, yo seré quien maneje –dijo sonriente-

Kag: gracias papá y no importa, un viaje mas tranquilo –dijo también sonriente y terminado de subir las escaleras-

Sr.h: _-lo siento hija, pero lo terminaras amando, de eso estoy seguro- _-pensó mientras terminaba de tomar su café-

&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de los taisho era todo paz y tranquilidad, solo era izayoi que decía el menú de el almuerzo a los cocineros y a las mucamas que prepararan la habitación que esta al lado de la de inuyasha para la muchacha que se quedaría con ellos 1 mes.

Iza: entendieron todo? Quiero que mi futura nuera este a gusto en la casa –dijo soñadora-

Mucamas: si señora…

Iza: pueden retirarse y cumplan con sus tareas…

Mucamas: gracias señora… -y se retiraron-

Iza: este niño ya debería de estar despierto… en ½ hora llegaran los higurashi y el no se a dignado a bajar y tomar desayuno –dijo mientras subía las escaleras para despertar a su hijo-

Al entrar a la recamara de su hijo se encuentra con un desorden increíble y no tuvo compasión al despertarlo…

Iza: INUYASHA TAISHO!! –Grito de furia-

El joven que estaba en la cama da un salto al escuchar el grito de su madre, levanto la cabeza y la miro con susto.

Inu: ehh, hola mamita, como estas? –Pregunto asustado-

Iza: que como estoy? Pues estoy con los nervios de punta!! –dijo furiosa- son las 13:30 de la tarde, en menos de ½ hora llega tu prometida y tu aun ahí tirado…ya se, tu me quieres matar de un infarto antes de ver a un nieto, pues no, eso no, yo veré a mi nieto aun que sea lo ultimo que haga!! Y tú!! Levántate en este momento!!!! Y métete a bañar!! –Dijo aun más furiosa-

Inu no se izo esperar y se paro de la cama con solamente unos boxers puestos y se metió en el baño pensando _– mi prometida, ayer también se me olvido preguntar su nombre, no importa, cunado lleguen lo sabré, me pregunto si en persona es mas bonita que en la foto-_

10 minutos después salio de la ducha y se vistió con un traje de baño negro y una camisa blanca, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, se dejo el pelo mojado y desordenado _(a si se ve mas sexy)_ y bajo a tomar un baso de leche y luego bañarse en la piscina antes de que llegaran los invitados, ya que hacia mucho calor.

&&&&&&&&&

En un auto entrando a la ciudad iban padre e hija, la joven escuchaba música mientras el padre se encontraba completamente concentrado en el camino, hasta que una pregunta surgió de la joven.

Kag: cuando falta papá? –Pregunto mientras apagaba el mp3 para hablar con su padre-

Sr.h: no mucho, ya estamos llegando… -dijo concentrándose de nuevo en el camino-

Kag: oye, como se llama el muchacho? –Pregunto mientras se acordaba que ni el nombre sabia de la persona con quien se casaría en 8 o 9 meses más _(recuerden que están en febrero)_-

Sr.h: pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, se llama inuyasha taisho –dijo con una sonrisa-

Kag: ahhh –dijo-

A así siguió el camino por 15 minutos mas, cuando vio que su padre se detenía y bajaba del auto, ella lo siguió con la mirada a un intercomunicador y vio que hablaba con alguien, luego volvió al auto y le dijo.

Sr.h: llegamos kagome… -dijo mientras observaba que el portón se abría y ponía de nuevo el motor en marcha-

Kag: llegamos –susurro-

Ella no sabia porque, pero su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa y empezó a mirarse en un espejo que tenia a mano y a echarse brillo en los labios.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sr.t: INUYASHA ¡!! -lo llamaba su padre- ahhh – suspiro- donde estará este muchacho, izayoi cariño –dijo a la mujer que estaba hablando por teléfono- cuelga, ya llegaron los higurashi…

Iza: que?! .pregunto sorprendida- Roberta, amiga, tengo que colgarte, a llegado la prometida de inuyasha… si, si, la misma, la niña higurashi, si, bueno, adiós… -y colgó- donde esta inuyasha? –pregunto-

Sr.t: no lo se, lo estaba buscando, peo no importa, hay que recibirlos –dijo yendo a la puerta que estaban tocando-

Al abrir la puerta se saludan con un abrazo los dos señores

Sr.h: inu-no-taisho, amigo, como estas? Donde esta izayoi? –pregunto por no ver a la mujer junto a el-

Iza: aquí estoy higurashi! Jajá -dijo apareciendo detrás de su marido- como estas? Y tu hija? –pregunto ansiosa-

Sr.t: si, donde esta kagome? –Pregunto igual que su esposa-

Sr.h: en el auto, ya viene, es que esta buscando su mp3 que se le callo debajo el asiento jajja – dijo feliz- hija!! Date prisa!! –Grito a su hija-

Kag: si papa!!! –Grito también- lo encontré –susurro-

Al encontrarlo, cerro la puerta del auto y se dirigió donde se encontraba su padre con un señor y una señora que de seguro eran sus "suegros".

Sr.h: hija, ellos son los señores taisho, salúdalos como corresponde –ordeno-

Kag: mucho gusto seño y señora taisho –dijo haciendo una reverencia y muy sonriente, esa sonrisa ni ella podía explicársela-

Iza: que encantadora muchacha!! –dijo ilusionada- solo me queda una cosa –y miro sus caderas, y pudo ver a simple vista que eran los suficientemente anchas para un embarazo a esa edad- muy bien, no tengo nada que reprochar jaja –dijo riendo- pasen, pasen, tomaremos algo en la mesa junto a la piscina antes de entrar a comer, le diré al mayordomo que suba las cosas de kagome a la recamara que le corresponde, cariño, llévalos a al patio trasero mientras yo le doy las indicaciones al mayordomo –le dijo a su marido mientras se retiraba-

Kag: como? Solo las mías? Y tu papá? No te vas a quedar? –pregunto-

Sr.h: no hija, yo me voy mas tarde a la casa, por la mañana vendré a despedirme porque con el señor taisho tenemos mucho trabajo e iremos a EEUU para resolver algo en la textil era de allí –dijo mientras empezaban a caminar-

Sr.t: a si es kagome, y por el mismo problema sessh, mi hijo mayor, se nos adelanto ayer, para tratar de no tener tanto trabajo cunado lleguemos y estar acá lo mas pronto posible, pero creo que serán unas 3 semanas –dijo abriendo la ventana para salir al patio-

Kag: ahhh, pero, porque no me dijiste nada? –dijo saliendo-

Sr.h: lo olvide hija, cambiando de tema, donde esta tu hijo? –Pregunto al no haber visto a inuyasha-

Sr.t: lo e estado buscando pero no lo encuentro.. ahhh.. –Dijo deteniéndose cerca de la mesa- aquí esta… -dijo viendo como su hijo estaba corriendo para entrar de piquero a la piscina-

Kagome se quedo sin habla, solo miraba al muchacho que se tiraba a la piscina y en unos 10 segundos aparecía en el otro extremo.

Sr.t: inuyasha, sal de la piscina y ven a saludar a las visitas –ordeno su padres que se sentaba en una silla- siéntense –dijo-

Sr.h: gracias, oye, no me dijiste que inuyasha era tan atlético –dijo viendo al chico que se acercaba todo mojado- tu que dices kagome? –pregunto a su hija-

Kag: ah? Que decías papá? –dijo sin entender lo que decía su padre-

Sr.h y Sr.t: jajajajaj _–le gusto el chico-_

Inu: bunas tardes señor –dijo mientras tomaba una toalla que estaba en la silla que estaba al lado de kagome- lo saludaría como se debe, pero, como puede ver, estoy todo mojado jaja

Sr.h: no importa hijo, buenas tardes –dijo cortésmente- ella es mi hija kagome, y tu futura esposa –dijo-

Inu: _es mas linda en persona, se ve tan inocente, jajaj, como me voy a divertir con esta niña, pero, talvez no la tome como un juego solamente, tiene buen cuerpo, y no lo voy a pasar por alto en la noche de bodas jaaja _-pensó-

Kag: buenas tardes –dijo mientras se levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla-

Inu: buenas tardes kagome –dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, al estar saludándose, el aprovecho y le susurro al oído- eres mas guapa en persona –y se alejo con una sonrisa picara en los labios-

Kagome quedo completamente sonrojada con esas palabras, se sentó de nuevo y vio como inuyasha se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a hablar con los dos señores ahí presentes.

Kag: señor taisho, puedo bañarme en la piscina antes de comer? –pregunto inocentemente-

Sr.h: hija, no creo que sea apropiado que….-es interrumpido por el señor taisho-

Sr.t: no importa higurashi, si kagome, además, esta de ahora en adelante también es tu casa –dijo sonriente- amigo, acompáñame a buscar algo para tomar –dijo guiñándole un ojo en forma de complicidad-

Sr.h: ehh, claro amigo mío, vamos –se fueron-

Cuando se fueron, kagome se levanto al sentir la mirada penetrante de inuyasha en ella, se quito la ropa quedando en bikini, cunado la dejo en una silla, sintió como unos helados brazos la tomaban, era inuyasha que la tenia en sus brazos y se dirigía a la piscina.

Kag: ni se le ocurra por favor –dijo sonrojada-

Inu: pues demasiado tarde "querida" –dijo y se tiro con ella en brazos a la piscina-

**Continuara…**

**Ojala y les aya gustado el segundo capitulo… aiio!!**

**Besos! (K)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP III: Mi Primer Beso…**

Inuyasha se encontraba con kagome en el agua escuchando las quejas de esta.

Kag: como se le ocurre!! Tirarme así al agua!! Le diré a su padre de esto!! –dijo mientras salía de la piscina- Hoy me lave el cabello!! Y usted ya me lo arruino!! –Seguía quejándose la muchacha-

Inu: ehh, me puedes explicar porque si tenemos tan solo 4 años de diferencia me tratas de "usted"? además, en menos de 9 meses serás mi esposa, a si que empieza a tratarme de "tu", de acuerdo? –dijo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que estaba en la orilla de la piscina tratando de salir- otra cosa, porque estas tratando de salir de la piscina? –Pregunto mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la llevaba al centro de la piscina-

Kagome apenas sintió las manos de inuyasha en su cintura se sonrojo y trato en vano alejarse de el, porque con cada fuerza que hacia el la apegaba mas a el.

Kag: puede soltarme –dijo tratando aun soltarse del agarre- por favor… -dijo suplicante-

Inu: no quiero, además, en que te molesta? Eres mi prometida y puedo hacer lo que quiera –dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por los de ella- te diré algo, pero no quiero que te enojes, es un trato? –dijo dándole la mano- bien, pues…- la abrazo de cierta forma que hasta los brazos de ella quedaron aprisionados en el, y se acerco a su oído y susurro- para tener 16 años, tienes no tienes mal cuerpo, y lo voy aprovechar al máximo... –se alejo de ella con una sonrisa de picardía en sus labios-

Kagome con esas palabras quedo más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, era la primera vez que tenia a un hombre tan peligrosamente cerca y le decían esas cosas.

Kag: pe… pero que esta diciendo –dijo tartamudeando-

Iinu: solo digo la verdad –dijo mientras la soltaba- y como eres mi prometida, puedo decir lo que yo quiera –dijo empezando a Salir de la piscina- ven, sale que ahí vienen los viejos –dijo extendiéndole una mano para que saliera por una orilla, estando el ya fuera-

Kag: es… está bien –dijo dándole la mano-

Cuando inuyasha recibió la mano de la muchacha, la tiro un poquito para que ella pudiera salir, pero apenas ella estuvo fuera y se levanto el aprisiono la cintura de la muchacha con sus fuertes brazos nuevamente, ella lo miro con su cara sonrojada y el le sonrió muy picara mente y acerco su rostro al de ella, estando a escasos centímetros le dijo.

Inu: tus labios se ven exquisitos –dijo mientras se acercaba mas-

Kag: _-mi primer beso, y será con un desconocido, bueno, ni tan desconocido, es mi prometido, pero, ahhh, que pena!!-_

Poco a poco ella empezó a ser hipnotizada por los ojos dorados del muchacho, sentía que se derretía, para no caer, paso sus brazos por el cuello de inuyasha, y poco a poco empezó a ponerse de puntitas, no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero, de repente todo se le olvido, sintió unos fríos labios sobre los de ella, el la estaba besado, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo un poco mas profundo, pero cuando el logro que la chica cediera a abrir su boca, escucharon las voces de los hombres que se acercaban y tuvieron que separarse, el muy normal, aun sujetándola por la cintura, y ella lo sonrojada y bajando sus brazos.

Sr.t: ahhh –exclamo- por lo que veo no están perdiendo el tiempo –dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba una bandeja con distintas botellas de licores en la mesa-

Sr.h: que bueno que se lleven tan bien… -dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba una bandeja con una fuente de hielo y 5 vasos-

Kag: no… no… -trataba de dar una explicación, pero no salían palabras de su boca-

Inu: a si es papá, señor, con kagome nos estamos llevando muy bien, no es así amor? –Dijo mientras la miraba y guiñaba un ojo para que le siguiera el juego-

kag: ehh… si, nos llevamos muy bien jeje –dijo mientras reía nerviosamente-

Sr.h: sentimos haber interrumpido… ahh… hija, ve a cambiarte antes de almorzar, si? –dijo viendo que no se soltaban del agarre (_inu la tenia aun de la cintura)_-

kag: si papá… -dijo aun sonrojada-

Sr.t: inuyasha, porque no le muestras su habitación? Es la que esta contigua a la tuya, y aprovechas de cambiarte tu también… -dijo sentándose y sirviéndole un baso de coñac al seños higurashi-

Inu: claro… ven kagome –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella aun teniéndola de la cintura de la cintura-

Sr.h: hija, tu ropa… -dijo mientras se acercaba para entregársela-

Kag: gracias papá… -y siguió caminando con inuyasha, pero algo incomoda, ya que el no la soltaba- ehhh, podría soltarme? –pregunto dudosa-

Inu: no hasta que me trates de tu… -dio mirándola a los ojos- oye, te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo desviando la mirada-

Kag: pues, supongo que si… -dijo mientras también desviaba la mirada-

Inu: nunca te habían besado? Bueno, lo digo porque como que estabas muy tímida cunado te bese, y además, no sabias que hacer –dijo parando y tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara-

Kag: pues, la verdad es que si, nunca deje que un chico me besara, no se, me ponía nerviosa cuando se me acercaban para ese propósito –dijo mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente-

Inu: pues me alegra haber sido el primero que te beso –dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besarla- a si me dan mas ganas de estar con tigo niña –dijo tiernamente mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de distancia entre sus labios y los de ella-

Iza: ahhh, que bueno!!! Lámenos tengo garantizado que no tendré que esperar mucho para mi primer nieto!! –exclamo con mucha alegría mientras se juntaba con ellos- me alegra mucho que se lleven bien, pero por dios, vallan a cambiarse deprisa, y kagome, lo siento mucho, pero, la cañería del baño de tu habitación se rompió de repente y se inundo toda la alcoba, y las demás habitaciones están siendo remodeladas, a si que dejaron tus cosas en la habitación de inuyasha, a mi hijo no le incomodara compartir su habitación con su prometida, verdad? –Dijo mirando con una sonrisa en los labios a su hijo menor-

Kag: que… pe.. pero señora yo… -no termino de hablar porque inuyasha la interrumpió-

Inu: claro que no mamá, mas bien será un placer compartir mi alcoba con la señorita –dijo muy amenamente-

Iza: pues que no se diga mas, compartirán la habitación hasta que la tuya este arreglada cariño –le dijo a kagome que estaba con la boca abierta- ahora vayan a cambiarse que la comida esta casi lista –dijo mientras se alejaba para reunirse con los 2 señores ya sentados comando una copa-

Kag: que, estas loco!! Como que compartir habitación!! No quiero!!! Intentaras quien sabe que cosas!!! No te voy a permitir que me toques un pelo!! –dijo muy enojada mientras caminaban hacia la casa ya uno a 30 centímetros del otro, que ni se dio cuenta como le hablaba-

Inu: te responderé una por una, haber, no, si, compartiremos la habitación, tendrás que querer a si no dormirás en el piso, aun no se que intentare y eres mi prometida y tendrás que aguantar lo que te haga –dijo con tal sonrisa que mostraba los dientes- y por si no te diste cuenta, ya me estas empezando a hablar de tu…

&&&&&&&&&&

A la hora de la comida todo fue calma, excepto por una pareja que no paraba discutir temas sin importancia. El día paso muy rápido, sin que se dieran cuanta, ya era de noche, y se estaban despidiendo el padre de kagome.

Sr.h: cuídate hija, y pórtate bien… -dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Kag: no te preocupes, me portare muy, pero muy bien papá –dijo son una sonrisa y comportamiento de niña chiquita a inuyasha le encanto-

Sr.t: amigo, no te preocupes, kagome estará bien… -dijo mientras se daban la mano en forma de despedida- nos vemos mañana…

Inu: hasta luego señor –dijo mientras que también le daba la mano- y no se preocupe por su hija, la voy a cuidar muy bien jaja, y si me da su consentimiento, me gustaría llevarla mañana a la feria que estará hasta pasado mañana en la ciudad –dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la muchacha y la tomaba nuevamente por la cintura _(se le esta haciendo costumbre ya ¬¬ jaja)_-

Sr.h: claro que lo tienes muchacho, no hay ningún problema, donde esta izayoi? Solo me falta despedirme de ella… -dijo mientras la buscaba con la mirada-

Sr.t: me pidió que la disculpara, porque le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el sol de la tarde, que se fue a dormir –dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta- bueno amigo, te veo mañana –se despidió-

Sr.h: adiós –se subió al coche y se fue mientras que el señor taisho cerraba la puerta-…

Sr.t: bueno chicos, es hora de dormir, que descansen –les dijo y se fue a su recamara-

Inu: bueno, vamos a dormir… -y los dos subieron las escaleras-

&&&&&&&&&&

Kag: yo, en esta orilla, y tu en esta, y las división serán estos dos cojines, escuchaste bien? –dijo sentada en la cama _(era una cama de dos plazas)_ mienta veía como el joven acomodaba el televisor que estaba en un mueble al frente de la cama para ver una película en la noche-

Inu: si, como tu digas –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella al terminar de acomodar el televisor-

Kag: me voy a poner pijama –y entro al baño con una pequeña maleta y la ropa de dormir en la mano-

Al salir estaba con un short corto de color negro y una polera de tirantes color roja con la carita de hello kitty en ella, su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas para que no se enredara en la noche.

Kag: ya puedes cambiarte –le dijo mientras se sentaba en "su" lado de la cama-

Inu: yo no me cambio –dijo mientras dejaba un baso de agua en un mesón al lado de su cama-

Kag: entonces duermes con ropa? –Pregunto ingenua- no tienes pijama?

Inu: ingenua –le dijo tiernamente- como voy a dormir con ropa con este calor y no soporto lo pijamas –dijo mientras e quitaba la camisa color roja que se había colocado-

Kag: no hagas eso… -dijo volteándose sonrojada-

Inu: que pena, yo duermo así en verano .dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones- en ropa interior, acostúmbrate cariño, me veras dormir así cunado estemos casados –dijo mientras se acostaba y tomaba el control del televisor-

Kag: mejor me duermo… -dijo acomodándose en la cama-

Inu: no quieres ver la película? Es muy buena, es de terror… la ultima vez que la vi fue en el cine -dijo mientras ponía el canal y esperaba a que empezara-

Kag: de, te… terror?... me dan miedo… -dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama-

Inu: no pasara nada, mira, ya esta empezando… -dijo mientras leía en voz alta el nombre de la película- "La Casa De Cera" valla, no la veo desde que la estrenaron en el cine -dijo acomodándose en la cama-

Kag: _-no voy a poder dormir, y con el al lado, menos aun- _AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grito al sentir algo en su hombre-

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP IV: La primera noche…**

inu: jajaja, tranquita, solo era mi mano –dijo mientras la quitaba muerto de risa-

kag: no lo hagas mas –dijo con cara de niña chiquita-

La película ya llevaba un buen tiempo y kagome por los gritos que salían de la tele no podía dormir hasta que termino viéndola, en cada parte de terror, se tapaba la cara con la sabana.

Inu: por dios!! No es para tanto, no da miedo, esto no es real!! Como te puede dar miedo –dijo mientras la miraba taparse la cara- ahhh… mira, en esta parte ese sujeto, le corta el dedo a la chica que amarro –le dijo mientras le quitaba la sabana para que viera la escena-

Kag: no me gusta!! Me da miedo!! –dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- no la puedes apagar? O al menos cámbiala, me da mucho miedo –dijo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos-

Inu: vaya, en verdad te dan miedo, bueno, si no hay de otra…- dijo mientras cambiaba la tele y ponía una película que a kagome le encantaba- ahh no, esta película es pésima cunado la vi me dieron ganas de vomitar –dijo mientras la iba a cambiar-

Kag: no, por favor, a mi me encanta esta película, es muy linda, si la dejas, emmm, ago lo que quieras... –dijo- pero sin obscenidades –corrigió al ver la cara que ponía inuyasha- pero deja "la nueva cenicienta"

Inu: mmm… la dejo, pero quita la maldita división, _-total, le quedan como 10 minutos máximo, y yo saldré ganando- _ además, esta noche quiero intentar nada, a si que puedes dormir tranquila –le dijo mientras el quitaba los cojines y se acomodaba mejor- pero vela tu sola, yo me voy a dormir –se tapo hasta la mitad del pecho, se dio vuelta, y cerro los ojos-

Kag: serás malo… -dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía atención a la película-

Al pasar 10 minutos…

Kag: me engaño!! Le quedaban 10 minutos a la película!! Ahhh, ahora tendré que dormir con el sin división, amenos, aprovecho que esta dormido y la pondré jiji –dijo mientras tomaba un cojín-

Lo iba a poner al medio de la cama, pero siente una mano que la detiene.

Inu: a si que ibas a romper el trato –dijo mientras tiraba el cojín lejos de la cama-

Kag: tú me engañaste, sabias que le quedaban poco tiempo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando un poco su busto-

Inu: pues si, pero no tan poco, pero un trato es un trato –dijo mientras fijaba su vista en lo pechos de kagome- en realidad, tienes muuuuuy buen cuerpo –dijo mientras subía la mirada a los ojos de ella-

Kag: ahhh, pervertido, no puede ser que me tenga que casar contigo!! –dijo enfadada mientras se tapaba con las sabanas- te la pasas viendo mi cuerpo ¬¬…

Inu: haber, pongamos los puntos sobre las i quieres, 1.- eres mi prometida y te puedo mirar lo que a mi se me plazca, incluso, si quisiera, te aria el amor ahora mismo, pero no voy a arruinar la noche de bodas –dijo con una mirada de lujuria-

Kag: -con cara de susto- y si no sedo en la noche de bodas? –dijo ya que le daba miedo lo que pasaría esa noche-

Inu: te obligo, y no me puedes denuncia porque seré tu esposo… -dijo mientras miraba la cara de susto- porque no cederías kagome? Que te asusta? –pregunto-

Kag: te lo voy a decir, pero, no te rías –dijo sonrojada- yo, soy virgen, y supongo que tu ya lo sabias, pues ningún hombre me a tocado, en todo sentido –dijo al ver la cara de no creer de inuyasha-y es porque yo no lo dejaba, porque, ahh, lo diré rápido, me da miedo tener relaciones con un hombre –dijo mientras de tapaba la cara con las sabanas- ya puedes reírte si quieres…

Inu: porque me tendría que reír, kagome, eres muy tierna e ingenua, y eso fue lo que me impulsó a ser atrevido contigo pero, jamás pensé que eso te molestaría, pensé que como toda niña de 15 o 16 años, ya te habías tenido sexo con alguien, si kagome, voy a usar la palabra sexo, aunque no te guste, te tienes que acostumbrar –dijo al ver lo nerviosa que se puso cuando dijo esa palabra-

Kag: ehh, no puedes usar mejor la palabra "relaciones"? –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa ya que ella nunca usaba esas palabras _(como sexo… ¬¬ jaja)_ –

Inu: no, y volvamos a lo que estábamos –dijo mirando lo sonrojada que estaba- _- tendra que acostumbrarse, no puede ser así el resto de su vida-_ -penso- mis sospechas de que nunca tuviste sexo con alguien empezaron cuando me dijiste que ese beso que te di, fue el primero, kagome, tienes que acostumbrarte, mira, te voy a decir la verdad –dijo dudando un poco- yo, no quería comprometerme contigo, porque pensé que eras como las otras niñas de tu edad, wuecas, pero, cunado te vi, te encontré mas bonita que en la foto que tengo tuya -dijo mientras la sacaba de el cajón de la mesita de su lado- y digamos que en el día que llevamos de conocernos, me empezaste a gustar, no es chiste, a si que no pongas esa cara –dijo porque estaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, como no creer lo que escuchaba, y muy sonrojada- la cosa es que, intentémoslo, mira, te lo voy a pedir como se debe –dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba para el lado de kagome-

Kagome se puso aun más roja de lo que ya estaba, ya que el solo estaba en boxers.

Kag: que… que vas a hacer? –pregunto al ver que inu se arrodillaba al llegar donde ella-

Inu: siéntate pliss –dijo, para que cunado lo dijera, ella lo viera a los ojos-

Kagome se sentó y lo miro a los ojos aun sonrojada…

Kag: para que querías que me sentara… -pregunto mirando sus piernas de la vergüenza-

Inu: porque, aunque sea por deseo de nuestros padres, me interesas, y creo que de eso nada saldrá mal, por eso te lo pido formal mente, quieres ser mi novia?... –dijo mientras veía como kagome levantaba la mirada- claro.. que en unos meses vendrá la petición de mano, pero antes, esta relación tiene que partir por done se debe.. –Dijo sonriéndole- eso si, con todas las de la ley…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP V: Cambio de planes…**

&&&&&&&&&&

Iza: ese hijo mío es todo un caballero jeje –dijo escuchando por la puerta con un vaso xD-

Sr.t: que hacer amor? –Pregunto llegando al pasillo de la habitación de su hijo-

Iza: nada, solo escucho como va la relación de nuestro hijo –dijo muy sonriente-

Sr.t: no debes de hacer eso… -dijo como si estuviera enojad- tu sabes que a inuyasha le gusta la intimidad… -dijo reprimiéndola-

Iza: pues a que no sabes… inuyasha que acaba de pedir a kagome que sea su novia… sabia que si le decía al plomero que rompiera la cañería de su habitación algo bueno tenia que pasar con estos dos… -dijo mientras aun no se escuchaba la respuesta de kagome-

Sr.t: a si que tu fuiste quien hizo e… como que inuyasha le pidió a kagome que sea su novia? –dijo sorprendido-

Iza: si, ves, aun no da la respuesta… -dijo dándole un vaso-

El sr. taisho tomo el vaso y empezó a escuchar al igual que su esposa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kag: a… a que te refieres con todas las de la ley? –pregunto nerviosa-

Inu: a que no me puedes alegar que te bese, que te abrase… y si lo dices por que piensas que te voy a hacer algo malo… estas muy equivocada… -dijo mirándola seriamente-

Kag: pues, en ese caso… intentémonos inu… si tenemos que estar juntos para siempre, intentémoslo –dijo mientras se sonrojaba por sus palabras-

Inu: enserio??!! –dijo muy sonriente- no me estas jugando una broma?? –Dijo esperando cualquier cosa-

Kag: como crees que voy a bromear con algo como eso? –dijo con el seño fruncido-

Inu: pues… entonces no creo que aya inconveniente en que yo haga esto… -dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella para besarla-

Mientras inu se acercaba, ella fue cerrando los ojos muy lentamente esperando a que la besara…

&&&&&&&&&&

Iza: ese hijo mío es todo un galán –dijo sacando el vaso de la puerta-

Sr.t: si... pero mejor vamos a dormir… -dijo mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura _(ya se de donde lo saco inuyasha ¬¬)_–

Iza: esta bien… -dijo mientras de iba con su marido-

&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente se ve una pareja de jóvenes durmiendo en una cama de dos plazas muy abrasaditos, asta que la chica empieza a despertar…

Kag: mmm… -decías mientras de estiraba, pero al hacerlo sintió unos brazos en su cintura- que… -dijo pero al darse cuanta de quien era…. Se quedo callada-

Paso 3 horas mas y el chico empezó a despertar para encontrarse con al sorpresa de que l muchacha con la que estaba durmiendo no estaba en la cama…

Inu: kagome ¡!... –la llama- kagome ¡!.

Kag: que? –le pregunta mientras se asoma por la puerta del baño con el pijama puesto-

Inu: que haces… aun es temprano… -dijo al ver que eran las 12 del día ¬¬-

Kag: mi papa vino a decir que se ira mañana en la mañana en vez de hoy, y me dijo que no podemos ir a la feria…además, tengo que Salir con tu mama cuando llegue -dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes- y aun no se que me voy a poner…

Inu: que?... y porque no?... le dije que te cuidaría… -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella en boxers- y porque vas a salir con mi mama? –pregunto-

Kag: porque… -se quedo callada al ver como estaba- te puedes poner algo por favor –dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo, con el cual gracias al reflejo inuyasha pudo ver la cara sonrojada de kagome-

Inu: haber, haber… tienes que acostumbrarte kagome… en unos cuantos meses estaremos casados… y talvez me veas incluso sin esto… -dijo apuntando sus boxers-

Kag: pero al menos por ahora ponte algo…o no te diré lo que me dijo mi papa... Porque tus padres salieron…. Estamos solos… a si que tu decides –dijo mientras se secaba la boca con una toalla-

Inu: a si que estamos solos… -dijo peligrosamente-

Kag: si, pero si te me acercas… te doy donde mas te duela… -dijo sonriente-

Inu: ok, ya entendí… -dijo mientras se alejaba para tomar los unos pantalones de buzo color negro con rayas blancas a los costados de un cajón- ahora si, dime porque tienes que salir con mi mama y porque no te puedo llevar a la feria?? –Pregunto mientras entraba al baño para lavarse la cara-

Kag: cual quieres primero?, porque en realidad las dos coinciden en lo mismo…-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño-

Inu: mmm…porque no te puedo llevar a la feria primero… -dijo-

Kag: dijo que lo sentía, que se le había pasado decirnos, esta noche hay una fiesta... –dijo mientras salía del baño para ir a un mueble con su maquillaje-

Inu: y porque vas a salir con mi mama? –Pregunto mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla, la misma que uso kagome-

Kag: pensé que sacarías conclusiones… jajaj porque iremos a comprarme un vestido, porque según ella, es una ocasión muy especial para dejarla pasar -dijo mientras de delineaba los ojos- es especial, pero no para tanto jaja…

Inu: y puedo saber el motivo de la fiesta?? –Pregunto mientras se tiraba a la cama-

Kag: van a anunciar nuestro compromiso a la sociedad –dijo al terminar de colocarse brillo labial-

Inu: ya veo… a si que te iras a comprar un vestido... no? – Dijo mientras elegía lo que se pondría ese dia- si te vas a vestir en el baño, hazlo rápido porque me voy a bañar –dijo dejando la ropa en la cama-

Kag: pues báñate, me visto aquí si tanto te molesta… -dijo enojada mientras se dirigía a sus maletas- me ayudas al menos a desempacar? –Pregunto mientras habría una maleta-

Inu: ya que… -dijo mientras que se dirigía hacia ella- oye… esta es una muy bonita prenda… jajaja –dijo mientras mostraba unas pantaletas negras con una rosa roja muy chiquita en el lado derecho- tendrás que ponértelas para nuestra noche de bodas jaja –dijo mientras de reía-

Kag: dame eso –dijo mientras trataba de quitárselas, pero el se corrio- no puedes ser mas pervertido, ayúdame con la ropa… no con las prendas –dijo mientras lo intentaba de nuevo- dámelas ya!!

Inu: ah, ah, ah -dijo mientras movía su dedo índice negativamente- tendras que darme un beso, claro, si las quieres en tu poder de nuevo… -dijo mienta se acercaba a ella- o quieres que les diga a todo el mundo que clase de ropa interior usas? –dijo ya frnte ella y poniendo los labios en forma de recibir un beso- lo estoy esperando linda…

Kag: pero… pero, si me acabo de maquillar, no quiero, mas rato si quieres, cunado vuelva de compras, are lo que quieras, pero dámelas –decía sonrojada por la proposición del muchacho-

Inu: lo que yo quiera? –pregunto dudando y con un dejo de picardía-

Kag: no pienses cosas sucias inuyasha! –Dijo mas o menos enojada- tan solo dámelas –dijo extendiendo la mano-

Inu: bien… pero… esta noche no te salvas…jajaja –dijo mientras se las entregaba-

Kag: de que no me salvo? –pregunto asustada-

Inu: sorpresa, sorpresa! Jajaja… -dijo mientras sentía un auto- paréese que mi mama llego, vístete, cuando llegues te ayudo… -dijo mientras entraba al baño-

Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que vestirse. Se puso una mini falda de color negro, unas zapatillas blancas con calcetines color blanco y una polera blanca, la cual caía de un hombre _(esas son como grandes, que en un lado se cae por el hombro y el otro tapado)_ y decía con brillos negros "the best".

Inu: tu no saldrás a ninguna parte con esa ropa –dijo inuyasha que salida del baño-

Kag: a no?... y quien me lo impe… -se quedo muda al ver que inuyasha estaba completamente mojado y las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, con solo una toalla en su cintura, en resumen, completamente desnudo ante sus ojos- no… no eres quien… para…para decirme con que me voy a vestir hasta… hasta que nos casemos… -tartamudeo mientras tomaba su bolso color fucsia y salia de la habitación completamente sonrojada-

Inu: eso es lo que piensas, adelantaremos la ceremonia… jeje –dijo mientras empezaba a secarse con la toalla-

&&&&&&&&&&

Sr.h: pues no lo se inuyasha, tu aun no conoces bien a mi hija, créeme cuando te digo que no le gustara nada de nada lo que me pides… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar después de escuchar la petición del chico-

Inu: pero, yo creo que será lo mejor, además, mi mama no quiere esperar más por un nieto, y creo que con el adelanto de la boda, se calmara un poco –dijo tratando de esconder sus verdaderas razones-

Sr.t: mmm… pensándolo mejor, creo que tienes razón, izayoi anoche estaba escuchando por tu puerta con un vaso, y me dijo que ella fue la que izo lo de las cañerías, pero, solo porque quiere un bebe, ya que, el zullo pronto se ira de la casa –dijo mirando a inuyasha- además, tu y kagome, en estos 2 días, se han ido relacionando bien, y creo, que en vez de esperar hasta noviembre, podríamos esperar hasta ahora, marzo… -dijo mirando al Sr.h- pero, claro esta, si tu hija no tiene inconveniente…

Sr.h: pues, no lo creo, pero un mes para que se conozcas mejor?... que tal si esperamos a mayo?... pongamos ahora mismo la fecha del matrimonio… -dijo mientras sacaba un calendario de bolsillo que siempre tenia- que les párese entre el jueves 25 y domingo 28, y entre esos días vemos cual será el mas adecuado, yo por mi parte, creo que el viernes o sábado, por la escuela de kagome, y tus estudios en la universidad inuyasha –dijo al fin el hombre mirando al muchacho y al señor que los acompañaba-

Inu: a mi me aprese muy bien señor –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- yo me encargare de decírselo a kagome, si es que me lo permite señor… -pregunto al padre de kagome-

Sr.h: claro que si muchacho… dime una cosa… no crees que para tener 19 años estas un poco entusiasmado con esto? –dijo mirándolo-

Inu: como que 19? En marzo cumplo 20 señor –dijo mientras reia-… y estoy entusiasmado, porque su hija me interesa mucho, me interesa como nunca antes me a interesado una muchacha, e imagínese qué yo no me fijo en muchachas de 16 años señor… pero su hija, es una excepción –dijo cambiando su cara a una un poco mas seria- con su permiso papa, señor… pero tengo que ir a la universidad a buscar mis horarios, porque entro en 6 semanas mas… -dijo saliendo de la sala-

Sr.t: valla… jamás pensé que inuyasha se pondría así por una muchacha, y eso que me hizo el medio escándalo porque lo comprometí… ajajja –dijo mientras salía con su amigos hacia su despacho-

&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, un chico sacaba su motocicleta de la cochera mientras pensaba…

Inu: _-jaja… ahora si, tu lo dijiste, hasta que no seamos Marido y mujer, no tengo poder sobre ti, pero, no contabas con mis ideas preciosa, en menos de 4 meses serás mi esposa, solo mía, mía y de nadie mas- _-pensaba mientras se montaba y se marchaba a la univercidad-

Continuara…


	6. Cap: VI y Cap: VII

**CAP VI: Broma de mal gusto...**

kagome se encontraba en la recamara de inuyasha cambiándose de ropa ya que en unas 2 horas seria la fiesta en donde todo el mundo se enterará de que ella y el joven mas "guapo" de la universidad, según su mama, contraerían matrimonio a fines de este año, para ser exactos, en noviembre...

Mientras se cambiaba, abajo llego un Joven con una carpeta entre las manos...

Inu: ahhh -suspiro- al fin en casa... -dijo mientras se tiraba al sofa de la sala-

iza: porque tardaste tanto hijo? -pregunto su madre al entrar a la sala ya arreglada-

inu: estaba la media cola mamá, además, tuve que dejarla porque me fui a almorzar con miroku, el también estaba haciendo cola, y decidimos que no sacábamos nada con estar mas rato, si después iba a estar un poco mas corta, y fuimos a un restaurante, ahhh... y miroku también esta comprometido, párese que estamos en víspera de bodas... -dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a su madre- lo diferente, es que el fue quien el propuso matrimonio a su novia... -dijo mirando de reojo a su madre- y me dijo que iba a aprovechar la fiesta para dar el anuncio de su boda con sango, lo... -no alcanzo a terminar porque el grito de una joven mujer, muy bien maquillada y peinada entraba en la sala en bata-

Kag: COMO QUE SANGO SE VA A CASAR!! -dijo mientras acorralaba a su futuro esposo en el sofá- eso no pued ser... -dijo ya sin gritar y mas calmada mientras estaba sobre las piernas de inu _(piensen que inu estaba con las pienas juntas y ella puso una pierna a cada lado de el)_-

iza: yo aquí estorbo, me voy a la cocina -dijo mientras salia dandole una sonrisa picara a su hijo-

inu: un momento, un momento... tu de donde conoces a sango preciosa? -pregunto mientras se daba cuenta de como estaban, no pensaba desaprobechar esa oportunidad-

kag: porke el año pasado salio del colegio, y porke es mi mejor amiga... ahora dime... al fin su novio le propuso matrimonio?... -dijo ilucionada- miroku le propuso matrimonio si o no!!?? -pregunto mas o menos alterada ya que el chicho no respondia-

inuyasha no lo podia entender... aun que había estado mas o menos distraido por los pechos de la chica, que se asomaban por la bata, ya que estaba mas amarrada... comoe ra que miroku conocia a kagome y kagome a miroku, y ellas dos nunca se bieron... recordaba aver escuchado el nombre de la mejor amiga de sango hace 3 años... pero no le no le puo atencion porke ella deberia tener en ese enconses 13 años y el 17... y a el lo que le importaba en ese encontonses era su novia kikyo. _(lamento aver tenido que nombrarla, ( pero es esencial para el fics... y para su primera pelea de casados jajaj... ya no les digo mas porke les contare todo xD)_

inu: pues si... se casaran en diciembre... que pena... yo queria que tu atraparas el ramo de sango... pero nuestra boda sera muuuucho antes que la de ellos... -dijo tratando de darle indirectas para qeu se enterara que los planes cambiaron-

kag: como que muuuuuuuucho antes?... nuestra "boda" sera en noviembre, solo tendremos un mes de casados cuando ellos se casen... -dijo la michacha-

inu: como quieras.. oye... preparate para una sorpesa esta noche... -dijo mientras se acomodaba de cierta forma que sus intimidades se rosaban-

kagome al sentir eso le dio coo una corriente de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, que se quedo mirando fijamente a inuyasha, vio como el poco a poco se le acercaba... y ella no hacia nada, no se movia... sintio como los labios de inuyasha rosaba los de ella... se besaron por un larggo rato abrasados en la misma pocicion, y gracias a ello, ella pudo sentir que su miembro porco a poco se endurecia... depronto ya no sintio los beso de inuyasha en su boca, sino que en su cuello, el fue subiendo poco a poco hasta su oído y le susurro...

inu: para ser una niña... mira lo que me has probocado -dijo antes de lamerle el oido _(el vorse, no el oído completo xD)_-

kas: inu... ya...sha -dijo en un sururo al sentir que el la tomaba en brazos se acercaba a las escaleras- a... a donde me llevas... -pregunto mientras sentia como inuyasha buscaba su boca-

inu: ya lo veras preciosa... -y la callo con un beso apacionado-

kagome sintio como el paraba y pateaba algo, y ese algo se habria... entraron... el la dejo en la cama... y fue a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

kag: porke sierras con llave... -pregunto medio asustada por lo que pudiera pasar mientras seguia tendida en la cama y se apollava con los codos para ver que hacia inuyasha-

inu: solo quiero mostrarte menos de 1/4 de lo que pasara en la noche de bodas... -dijo mientras se le acercaba-...

&&&&&&&&&&

iza: a si que inuyasha pidió que se adelantara la boda... -dijo mientras veía la afirmación de los dos señores-

sr.t: como lo oyes... a si que por favor mañana hazlos despertar temprano para que vallaba a ver el departamento para que lo amueblen a su gusto -dijo el señor-

sr.h: lo mejor se todo, es que esta cerca de la universidad y de la escuela, a si que no tendran problemas con el tiempo -dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata-

iza: si, hoy, mientras kagome estaba en la tiendas, le dije que iba a buscar algo al auto, y pase a recoger lo mas rápido que pude las llaves -dijo mostrándoselas a los señores- cuando llegue le dije que me había encontrado con una amiga.. jeje, mañana como saldré, y como se que kagome se levanta antes que nuestro hijo, le daré las indicaciones, para que vean el departamento, les dejare la tarjeta de crédito para que compren las cosas, y vean donde las quieren...

&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba sobre una muchacha que se movia para cada lado y no paraba de gritar...

Kag: AHH!!! AJAJJAJA... PARA!!!!! - dicia tratando de qu inuyasha se apartara de ella-

Inu: no hasta que me digas, que no abra impedimentos en la noche de bodas... -dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas xD-

Kag: ESTA BIEN!!! PERO PARA!!! NO AGUANTO MAS!! TE DOY MI PALABRA... PERO VASTA!!! -dijo mientras sentía que inuyasha se separaba de ella- no... no me gusto esa broma... pensé... que... -decía mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire- me... arias... algo...

inu: pues, déjame decirte... que tuve esa idea -dijo mientras la miraba pervertidamente- pero luego recordé una charla con mi papa, la noche antes de que llegaras...

_**#---------#**_

Era muy tarde... y padre e hijo de encontraban charlando sobre las condiciones que ponia la muchacha para casarse con el...

sr.t: creo que te sorprenderá saber que solo fue una condición, ni siquiera pensó en que tendrán que compartir camas... en lo único que pensó, fue en su virginidad... en nada mas... con razón que pidió, que tu no la tocaras en la noche de bodas... hasta que ella se sienta lista... -dijo el hombre a su hijo-

inu: QUE! -grito sorprendió- en ese caso no seria noche de bodas... a no... eso si que no... esa muchachita se ve muy provocadora... y dan ganas de comérsela con los ojos -dijo mientras ponía sobre la mesa, la fotografía que su padre le había dado- se que seria su primera vez... pero... de igual manera, sera mi esposa... -dijo-

sr.t: sta bien hijo... te propondré algo... tu acepta la condición, pero, en este tiempo trata de enamorarla, para que tu tengas la noche de bodas que quieras, pero, si lo logras, no sea un animal, piensa que es su primera vez... y ella querrá que sea una experiencia inolvidable... porke... si se lo haces como un animal sediento de pasión y sexo, porke por si no mal recuerdo, por eso es que casi me das un infarto al pensar que serias papa hace 2 años... -dijo dándole una mirada severa a su hijo-

inu: ahhh... esta bien... y no me lo recuerdes... que fue una experiencia horrorosa... y no quiero recordarla... acepto la condición, y tratare de enamorarla, si no lo logro, no le tocare ni un cabello -dijo con resignación-

_**#---------#**_

inu: a si que como ya me diste tu palabra... are todo lo posible... por enamorarte kagome higurashi... -dijo mirandola seriamente-

kag:... -se quedo muda... no sabia que decir-

inu: bueno... termina de arreglarte, porke estabas quedndo muy bonita -dijo mientras salia de la hbitacion- ah... y yo tambien me voy a cambiar, pero en la recamara de mis papas -dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta-

Continuara...

**CAP VII: El anuncio...**

2 hora 1/2 despues, un joven con unos zapatos negros, pantalon negro, camisa blanca, y chaqueta negra, peinado de tal modo que su cabello plateado quedaba parado en puntas _(como esos niños que usan gel para el cabello y se lo paran P)_, esperaba al final de las escaleras a su prometida, ya que todos los invitados habian llegado, y solo faltaba ella, para dal fin a esa fiesta... ya que hace rato habia empesado, y aun no se daban los anuncios...

inu: ahh... si para la boda tarda tanto... me quedare plantado en el altar -dijo en susurro con un dejo de desesperación-

mir: tranquilo amigo, las mujeres son así, a si que no te alarmes... -decia su mejor amigo que alcanso a escuchar su susurro. Tenia un unos zapatos blancos, un pantalon blanco, una camisa azul ocuro y una chaqueta blanca, y el cabello amarrado en una pequeña colita-

inu: hola miroku, hace cuanto llegaste? -pregunto-

mir: pues... como 1 hora... sango nunca terminaba de arreglarse, incluso, se cambio dos veces de vestido... -dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza- a quien esperas?

inu: llevo 30 minutos, contados con reloj, esperando a que kagome baje...pero nada de nada... oye... que hora es?... -pregunto al ver que no traia su celular consigo-

mir: son las 1/4 para las 12, crees que sera com el cuento de la cenicienta, pero al rebes? la señorita encantadallegara a las 12 en véz de irse? jajaj -dijo riendo-

inu: ahhh... ya no lo se, ademas, que tanto se pude arreglar una niñade... -se quedo sin habla al ver a kagome al pie de la escalera con un hermoso vestido blanco ajustado. De la cadera hacia abajo tiene una tela de color durazno, que al mismo tiepo deja ver la tela blanca del vestido, en la parte del pecho, tiene bordado con el mismo color durazno, una rosa, y unas cuantas ojas repartidas y unos guantes hasta un poco mas arriba del codo de color blanco-

Ella venia bajando la escalera mientras inuyasha aun no reaccionaba de lo hermosa que estaba.

inu: ka...go...me -dijo tartamuro- se ve preciosa -se dijo a si mismo mientras le tendia una mano para que bajara el ultimo escalon, la cual ella acepto gustosa-

san: kagome!!! amiga!! te vez genial!! me encanta tu vestido!! -dijo una muchacha que se acaba de acercar al grupo, de cabello cafe muy largo y liso, pero en esta ocacion tenia unos cuantos chocho, estaba con un vestido rojo muy ajustado sin mangas, el cual dejaba ver muy bien sus curbas-

kag: amiga!!! ase mucho que no te veo!! -dijo mientras la abrazaba- te vez muy linda, me gusto mucho tu vestido!! te vez genial !!

san: tu no te quedas atras!! ahh!! nuna te pude localizar para darte esta noticia!! miroku me pidio matrimonio!!! -dijo muy entuciasmada-

inu: ya lo sabe, se lo dije yo... -dijo sin dejar de mirar a kagome-

kagome al darse cuenta de la mirada penetante de inuyasha, se empeso a sonrojar y poner nerviosa...

mir: kagome!! te ves divina!! aun que lamento decirte que no tanto como mi novia!! -dijo mientras habrazaba a sango por la espalda- ohh... perdon... prometida... -dijo corrijiendose y sandole un beso en el cuello-

iza: eh, eh, eh... chicos.. depsues puedesn hacer eso, ahora suban los 4 al ecenario, que hay que dar 2 anuncions importantes... el de ustedes -refiriendose a sango y miroku- u el d mi hijo y kagome... vallan, rapido... -y se fue-

inuyasha le ofrecio su braso a kagome, que ella acepto timidamente, y se dirigieron al acenario...

san: a que se referia? -pregunto mientras tomaba el braso de miroku y se dirigian al acenario-

mir: no tengo idea!! -dijo-

Cuando ya estaban en el ecenario, subio el padre de sango y el padre de miroku, dos empresarios imporatntes que se conosen desde siempre y que hace 10 años son socios, gracias a eso sango y miroku se conocieron, y tomaron un microfono cada uno. _(papa de sango p.d.s- papa de miroku p.d.m)_

p.d.s: queridos amigos, tenog qeu gran placer de anunciar, que mi hija sango, y el joven miroku, hijo de mi socio, contraeran nupcias en diciembre de este año !! -dijo muy sonrriente-

p.d.m: y para mi es un honor, hacerles entrega, de una casa, para que desde ya, vayan amueblandola!! -dijo dandole las llaves a su hijo-

todo el mundo aplaudia mientras que los dos padres bajaban par que el padre de kagome y al padre y a la madre de inuyasha subieran.

sr.h: buneo, para mi, es muy importante esto, y quiero decir, que mi hija, kagome higurashi, contraera matrimonio con el joven inuyasha taisho! -dijo feliz-

sr.t: y yo, muy gustoso, les dire la fecha... -decia-

kagome ya imaginaba que diria entre el 23 y 28 de noviebre, pero no contaba con que...

sr.t: el viernes 26 de mayo !!!! -dijo finalmente-

kag: _que?! como que mayo? no era noviembre' esto es una broma, no puede ser... _-pensaba mientras miraba a inuyasha, que tenia una cara completamente normal, ocmo si lo del adelanto de la boda, el ya lo supiera-

iza: y yo... como la madre del novio, no me puedo quedar atras, lr hago entrega de las llaves del departamento, para que empiecen a ver como lo quieren amueblar -dijo dandole las llaves a kagome, que feu la única qu extendio las manos-

los señores bajaron, y solo quedaron las parejas en el ecenario...

san: _se va a casar?! porke no me dijo nada!... voy a hablar con ella! _-pensaba la muchacha mientras miraba a su amiga-

mir: _bien guardadito te lo tenias amigo!! jajaja _ -pensaba-

_(locutor loc: bla bla bla)_

loc: ahora, para temrinar esta hermosa velada, que las dos parejas que contraeran nupcias este años, bailen una pieza lenta...

y la música empezó a tocar, pero muy lentamente, kagome pudo ver como sngo y miroku se ponían a bailar altiro, pero luego sintio como una mano se posaba en su cintura, y con la otra, tomaba una de ella, y la ponia en su hombre, alñ quedar dos manos libres, el tomo la mano de la chica y mpeso a moverse al ritmo de la musica, inuyasha la estab haciendo bailar! frente a todos!, pero ella aprovecho eso, para colo car su cabeza en su pecho, te tal forma que el pueda escuchar lo que ella queria decirle...

kag: porke adelantaron la boda? -dijo en susurro-

inu: porke yo lo pedí...

Continuara...


	7. Primera Comida

**CAP VIII: Primera comida… **

A la mañana siguiente, un joven despierta, encontrándose completamente solo en la cama, no estaba la muchacha con la que debía dormir...

Inu: donde se abra metido esta niña ahora? -dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía un pantalón de buzo de color verde mientras salía de la habitación- son las 11:30... Creo que trasnoche demasiado -dijo mientras recordaba lo de anoche- después de eso, no me hablo mas... ni siquiera se que piensa sobre que yo pedí el adelanto de la boda…

Bajo las escaleras, la busco en el comedor, en la sala, en todos lados, y no la encontró...

Inu: donde se abra metido? -dijo con un dejo de preocupación- ahhh! me falta la cocina... -dijo mientras se dirigía a ella-

Al entrar a la cocina se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, que estaba al lado del refrigerador, para ver a una joven en la puerta del horno, ella estaba con zapatillas blancas, pantalón de bozo negro con dos rayas blancas a los costado, una polera de tirantes roja, y un polerón igual que el pantalón de buzo, amarado en la cadera, tenia su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

kag: creo que ya falta poco... -dijo mientras miraba la hora- mejor reviso la reseta por si no ise algo mal, solo espero que a inuyasha le gusten... ahhh -suspiro- que es lo que me pasa?...el pidio que adelntaran la boda, y la verdad, no me enoje... me me senti... ahh... no se, lo unico que se es que inuyasha se esta metiendo dentra de mi y no creo que pueda sacarlo... -dijo mientras se acerba al meson que esta a su lado izquierdo- haber... harina, azupar, vainilla,..mmm... -dijomientras leia- si, todo esta bien... -miro su reloj- ay... las tengo que sacar para echar la otra bandeja... -dijo mientras habria el horno y la sacaba- mm... huelen muy bien jeje... espero que esten igual de sabrosas... -dijo mientras las echaba a una fuente y tomaba la otra bandeja- aber, si en cada bandeja son 30 galletas, si... creo que abran como 120 galletas... jajaja... no se porke, pero lo unico que quiero es que inuyasha las pruebe jeje -dijo mientras se sonrrojaba un poco- ya se, le voy a preparar el almuerzo, porke creo que a esta hora no querra desayunar... haber que hay en la despensa -dijo dandose buelta, pero no contaba con que una persona estubiera ahi- inu...yasha... -dijo mientras se ponia cada vez mas roja ya veia una sonrrisa de satisfaccion en el-

inu: a si que esas galletas con para mi... -dijo mientras se le acercaba- no puedo negar qeu tengo ganas de probarlas, pero ahora, lo que quiero probar es algo que tu tiene... -dijo coquetamente-

kag: que... que tengo? -dijo entrecortadamente ya que estaba nerviosa-

Inu: esto... -dijo mientras la tomaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo para besarla-

mientras inuyasha se acercaba, kagome se ponia mas y mas nerviosa, solo hasta que sintió como inuyasha empesaba a besarla, de una forma muy tierna, pero poco a poco, se fue volviendo apacionado...

inu: bueno... en cuanto se enfriaran? -pregunto cuando se separaron-

kag: ehh... bueno... como 10 min, o... oye... que quieres almorzar?... -pregunto mientras ocultaba su cara sonrrojada en el pecho del muchacho-

Inu: mmm... porke mejor no esperamos a mi mama para que diga qeu almorzaremos -pregunto mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios-

Kag: es que, ella no esta... tu papa y el mio tampoco... y tu mama le dio el dia libre a los sirvientes -dijo mientras sonreia ante el acto de inuyasha- por eso yo estoy haciendo galletas -dijo mientras se separaba de el- y mejor voy a ver la otra bandeja...

inu: ah, ah... -dijo de forma negativa y la abrazaba por atras porke ella le habia dado la espalda para ir al horno- tu ahora me dices, que si todo eso que dijiste es verdad -dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo- o si no, no tocaras el suelo en un buen rato jaja -dijo mientras ella se reia igual...-

Kag: si lo escuchaste para que lo preguntas? -dijo-

Inu: pues porque lo quiero escuchar de ti -dijo mientras le besaba el cuello-

kag: pues si... no se que me estas haciendo, pero me estas enamorado... en solo 3 días... ya me gustas... -dijo feliz- aun que creo que esto va a tu favor, porque, tendrás la noche de bodas que tanto quieres... -dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno mas o menos con tristeza-

inu: no te pongas así, escuchame bien linda -dijo mientras la vajaba y la saba vuelta y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- yo nunca te obligaria a nada... si tu esa noche no querias, yo no te abria obligado. aunque fueras mi esposa, yo no soy ningun violador... -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- y lo que quiero comer esta en frente de mi, pero, como no puedo... hasta unos 3 meses... quiero tallarines -dijo con una sonrrisa muy bonita en el rostro- que dijo mi mama antes de salir? -pregunto mientras la soltaba para que pudiera ir a ver las galletas que estabn en el horno-

kag: pues... 3 cosas..primero que tenemos que ir a ver el departamento, nos dejo la direccion -dijo mostrandosela escrita en un papel que saco del bolsillo de su pantalon- segundo, que luego de que comamos vallamos a comprar los muebles y veamos como los queremosy todo eso, nos dejo la tarjeta de credito, me dijo la clave y todo, y por ultimo, que ella llegara tarde, a si que no la esperemos despiertos... -dijo sacando la bandeja del horno, ya que estaban listas, y metía la 3ra y ultima bandeja- me escuchaste? -dijo al no recibir respuesta de inuyasha... - INUYASHA!! Son para la once!! No para ahora... -dijo al ver que estaba comiendo las galletas de la primera bandeja que había sacado, ya que estaban frías-

inu: pues están muy sabrosas, igual que la cocinera... -dijo con la boca llena-

kag: pues párale... no seas mal educado y no hables con la boca llena... -dijo-

inu: pues tu me preguntaste y yo te respondí -dijo después de haber tragado-

kag: mejor ve a bañarte, que cuando bajes va a estar lista la comida, y después de almorzar, me iré a bañar yo... -dijo mientras lo miraba como seguía comiendo galletas- si comes mucho vas a engordar jeje -le dijo divertida-

inu: debes de haberte dado cuenta que yo ago mucho ejercicio... y como en grandes cantidades... -dijo dejando de comer ya- y porke no te bañas conmigo? -dijo con una mirada pervertida-

kag: si quieres, cuando estemos casados me baño contigo, -dijo mirando de reojo a inuyasha que la miraba de una forma de sorpresa- ahora ándate a bañar ¬¬ -dijo sacando unas olla-

Al pasar como 1 hora, inuyasha bajo con unas zapatillas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla azul y con una camisa blando, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, y el cabello mojado pero bien presentado.

Inu: mmm…huele delicioso –dijo mientras de acercaba a las ollas y las destapaba- hiciste salsa Alfredo?-

Kag: si, no encontré la salsa de tomate, a si que hice salsa Alfredo, solo espero que te guste jeje –dijo mientras le quitaba las tapas de las ollas de las manos y las volvía a tapar- ve a sentarte, ya están listos.

Inuyasha obedeció y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, sonde estaba la mesa puesta para dos personas, luego de 10 min. Kagome le dio su plato a inuyasha.

Inu: esto esta delicioso, eres excelente cocinera –dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca-

Kag: gracias jeje –dijo sonriendo mientras ella también comía-

Al terminar la comida kagome retiro la mesa, y dijo que si quería algo de postre.

Inu: aahhh no, eso no, tu cocinaste, a mi me toca el postre, ve a bañarte, cuando salgamos a ver todo, comeremos algo dulce por ahí… -dijo mientras la empujaba a las escaleras- a si que pone muy linda… pero no te muestres demasiado tampoco, que no quiero que los hombres te anden mirando en la calle…-dijo mientras la veia subir las escaleras-

Kag: bueno, pero entonces espérame, porke me demorare un poquito –dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista del muchacho-

Inu: con tal de que estés bella, no me importa –dijo para si mismo-

Inuyasha estaba viendo la televisión mientras esperaba a kagome, llevaba casi 2 horas en al recamara y no bajaba.

Inu: ahhh… porke tarda tanto…- dijo mientras apagaba el televisor-

Kag: te dije que me demoraría –dijo entrando a la sala-

Inuyasha se quedo mudo, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía kagome, solo un detalle que no le gusto, pero… estaba hermosa.

Continuara...


	8. El departamento

**CAP IX: El departamento… **_(les voy a poner una pagina a cada vestimenta que diga, para que vean mejor como es ))_

Inu: haber, que fue lo que te dije? –dijo al ver la vestimenta de la chica, que por mucho le encanto, no permitiría que alguien viera a "su" kagome así-

Kag: ya te dije, hasta que nos casemos, me visto como yo quiera, ahora vamos –dijo tomando su mano y saliendo de la casa-

Kagome estaba vestida con unas botas hasta in poco mas debajo de la rodilla de color blancas y con cordones negros por detrás y con una minifalda negra con una cadenita al costado que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo y una polera con manga corta blanca y con letras en el centro de color rosado y morado oscuro, y maquillada ligeramente, con el cabello suelto.

Inu: haber, se que aun no soy tu marido, pero formalmente, eres mi novia, recuerda que yo te lo pedí –dijo mientras subían al auto el-

Kag: pues lo siento, además, ¿Qué tiene? Ni que fuera un delito vestirse así jajaja –dijo para cambiar sus voces por música de la radio-

Inu: ahhh –suspiro- bien, dame la dirección –dijo-

Kag: toma –dijo mientras se la entregaba-

10 minutos después llegaron y subieron al 6 piso, y entraron al departamento numero 20.

Kag: a mi me gusta… es lindo, tu que dices? –se lo pregunta cuando sales de una de las habitaciones- inuyasha? –Dijo al ver que el chico no estaba en la sala-

Inu: acá kagome!! en la ultima habitación del pasillo!!! –grito desde ahí-

Kagome se dirigió ahí, pero cuando entro, se arrepintió completamente, ya que vio que había una cama matrimonial al centro.

Kag: inuyasha? –Pregunto al no verlo por ahí, pero de pronto sintió que alguien cerró la puerta por detrás-

Inu: creo que mi mama no quiere esperar por un niño, que tal si le damos en el gusto, y empezamos a trabajar en uno? –Dijo mientras se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-

Kag: ehh, ehh… -trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, al mismo tiempo que un intenso sonrojó se apodera de sus mejillas-

Inu: que pasa? –dijo al ver que no le pegaba ni insultaba por ser un pervertido-

Kag: que, ahhh, te lo diré, pero no me molestes –dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico-

Inu: claro que no, que pasa? –dijo asustándose-

Kag: mas bien, lo que te voy a decir, también es un favor, -dijo sin sacar su rostro del pecho de el-

Inu: bien, pero, dime de una vez –dijo ya mas o menos desesperado por saber que le pasa a al chica-

Kag: que no me seduzcas, ni intentes nada, porque por mucho que tu mama quiera un nieto, en estos momentos, no se puede –dijo mientras sentía que se colocaba cada vez mas roja- porque... –dijo muy, pero muy bajito que inuyasha no pudo escuchar-

Inu: que? –Dijo al no escucharla-

Kag: porque estoy con la regla, no me molestes, por favor… -dijo mientras salía de la habitación completamente sonrojada-

Inu:_ mi niña, por eso tenia tanta pena? Jaja, es tan inocente, creo que cada vez me gusta mas, y cree que la voy a molestar, pero no la voy a dejar pensar que soy un niño como todos _–pensó mientras salía- kagome, vamos a ver los muebles… -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano-

Mientras iban camino al centro, no hablaban, solo escuchaban música, cuando llegaron, se bajaron tranquilos, sin saber, que alguien les iba a estropear el día…

Continuara…


	9. Celos y termino de las vacaciones

**CAP X: Celos… Y termino de las vacaciones… **

Inu: quieres un helado kagome? –le pregunta al pasar por una heladería-

Kag: si, uno de frutilla… -dijo mientras sonreía-

Inu: pues que sea de frutilla –dijo mientras entraban en la heladería cogidos de la mano- señor, un cono de helado de frutilla por favor… -dijo mientras con la mano que tenia libre sacaba la billetera-

Señor: aquí tiene joven… kagome??!! –dijo sorprendido-

Kag: kouga?, pero que haces aquí??!! –dijo sorprendida al igual que el chico- no te veo desde que salimos de vacaciones…

Kou: pues, por apenas pasar de curso, mi papa no me quiere dar dinero para las vacaciones preciosa, y pues, aquí estoy ganando para al menos ir al cine contigo primor, claro, si tu quieres –dijo mientras salía del mostrador y se colocaba al lado de kagome- y quien es este señor? oiga, porque tiene cogida la mano de mi novia? –Pregunto mientras miraba a inuyasha con una cara de pocos amigos-

Kag: ahh, es que, bueno, el es inuyasha… -es interrumpida por el-

Inu: su prometido, nos casamos en mayo, a si que no veo porque te molesta que estemos de la mano, y como que es tu novia? –dijo mientras miraba a kouga como si lo quisiera matar-

Kou: como?! Como que mi princesa se casa!!! Es imposible, tiene 16 años, y si no mal recuerdo, recién cumplidos… ¬¬ como va a aceptar casarse?? Y si bien veo, tu eres mayor, a si que menos… -dejo mirando a inuyasha- como te vas a casar con el princesa?

Kag: pues… eso díselo a mi padre…

Inu: un gusto kouga… pero tenemos que ir a ver los muebles para nuestro departamento… con permiso, adiós… -dijo mientras se llevaba prácticamente a la rastra a kagome-

Kouga se le quedo mirando mientras se alejaban, pero se podía ver claramente como le salía humo por las orejas de la rabia…

Inu: quien era ese niñito?? –dijo mientras caminaban-

Kag: pues, es un compañero de clases… -dijo sonrojada-

Inu: ya no importa… vamos, tenemos que comprar los muebles…

Dijo mientras le habría la puerta del auto…

Kag: pero… ahh… no importa… pero démonos prisa… que estoy cansada… ya son las 18:30… y quiero bañarme antes de dormirme…

Inu: esta bien… pero me vas a cumplir un deseo antes… -dijo mientras encendía el motor del auto-

Kagome no entiende a lo que se refería a inuyasha… pero cuando ve que el auto se estaciona en frente una tienda… sabe cual es el motivo…

Kag: vestidos de novia… -dijo mientras leía el letrero- porque me trajiste aquí?

Inu: mmm… deja pensar, porque ayer mi padre me dijo que tendría que ir a estados unidos porque sesshomaru dice que me necesita y no volveré hasta que terminen las vacaciones… a si que no te veré… y mi mejor recuerdo de ti, será verte con un vestido de novia… -al terminar, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a kagome-

Kag: como que te vas? –dijo mientras bajaba-

Inu: pues eso… ahora entremos y elige un vestido… -dijo mientras la toma de la mano y la llevaba dentro de la tienda- elije el que quieras… pero que sea lindo… -dijo con una sonrisa-

Kag: esta bien… pero no veas… que sea sorpresa… -dijo mientras empezaba a ver los vestidos- que lindo… me pondré este… inu, date la vuelta… quiero tomar el vestido… -le dijo al ver que el no paraba de mirarla-

Inu: ahh –suspiro- esta bien…

Kag: señorita, me puede decir donde están los vestidores? –Pregunta a una joven muy bonita, con cabello rojo y amarrado en dos coletas, y ojos verdes-

Señorita: ahh… lo siento… es que yo no trabajo aquí, solo acompaño a mi mama que se casa en 2 semanas –dijo con una sonrisa- oye, tu no eres kagome higurashi? –Pregunta el ver mejor a la chica-

Kag: si soy yo, quien eres tu?

Señotira: soy ayame… una prima de sango… nos conocimos en su fiesta de fin de año –dijo mientras le hacia memoria-

Kag: es verdad… jeje… lo siento, es que en estos días no se donde tengo la cabeza –dijo mientras mostraba una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas-

Ayame: pero que haces con ese vestido… no me digas que estas fantaseando con tu boda!! Jeje –dijo mientras reía un poco-

Inu: porque aun no te cambias?? Recuerda que tenemos que por lo menos dejar vistos los muebles del departamento… -le dijo mientras se acercaba-

Kag: no mires el vestido inuyasha… -dijo mientras lo escondía detrás de ella-

Ayame: como que e departamento?? No me digas que te vas a casar de verdad –le dijo con los ojos en forma de estrellas-

Kag: pues, bueno… la verdad es que si –dijo sonrojada-

Inu: lo siento señorita… kagome, pruébate el vestido que tenemos que ver los muebles –le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- porque si no, veré el vestido…

Kag: lo siento ayame, me gusto mucho verte de nuevo… -le dijo con una sonrisa- pero ya ves que mi novio no tiene mucha paciencia jeje –dijo mientras anotaba algo en un pedacito de papel-

Ayame: jajjaa, me encantaría ver cuando este embarazada y en la sala de parto, haber si tiene un gramo de paciencia jajaja –dijo mientras miraba a inuyasha que la miraba de reojo como medio enojadito-

Kag: bueno ahh –estaba sonrojada por el comentario de ayame- mira, este es mi nuecero de celular y el de mi casa, no llames, porque por ahora estoy en casa de inuyasha, adiós… -dijo entrando al vestidor-

Mientras se cambiaba, no podía parar de pensar en lo que le dijo ayame, de que cuando estuviera embarazada, en la sala de partos, en realidad, desde que le dijeron que se casaba, nunca pensó en embarazarse, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, seria muy lindo tener a un inuyasha en miniatura, además de que a ella le encantaban los niños, pero, y si el no quería tener hijo con ella? Si a el no le gustan los niños?

Kag: oh, por Dios… -dijo kagome al verse en el espejo con el vestido ya puesto-

Cunado la puesta des vestidor se habré, inuyasha se para de donde se encuentra sentado, y se queda completamente embobado de lo hermosa que se ve _**su**_ kagome con un vestido de novias, y pensar que si con ese se veía preciosa, como se vería, cuando este entrando por la iglesia… era algo que no podía imaginarse, ya que solo esperaba el día de su boda, para poder hacerlo…

Kag: y bien? Te gusta? –dijo sonrojada ya que inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla-

Inu: mas que gustarme linda, esta preciosa… ya quiero ver el vestido que te pondrás para la boda –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba un poco para poder darle un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios-

Kag: ehh, me voy a cambiar de ropa –dijo aun mas sonrojada por la acción del chico-

Inu: te espero aquí afuera… -dijo mientras la veía entrar a cambiarse, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta se le ocurrió algo- ya que no puedo ayudarte a cambiar de vestido… -dijo mirándola maliciosamente-

Kag: CERDO PERVERTIDO!! –le grita mientras entra a cambiarse-

Inu: _dios!! Que hice!! Ahora estará enojada conmigo!! Y que pensaba demostrarle que no soy como los demás!! Soy un entupido!! _–Pensaba mientras se retractaba de sus palabras-

&&&&&&

Inu: oh vamos kagome… lo siento… solo quería hacerte una broma… por favor perdóname… o no sobreviviré al viaje a estados unidos… -le decía a la muchacha que se encontraba acostada al lado de el en la cama, solo que dándole la espalda y haciéndose la dormida-

Kag: mmm… que sueño… ahhhhhh –bostezo fingido- que será ese ruido?... –dijo ignorándolo completamente-

Inu: oh por dios! Madura kagome! Ese jueguito ya me lo conozco –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- bien, si no quieres hablar, me voy a dormir al pasillo… -dijo mientras tomaba el cojín y y el cubrecama y salía de la habitación-

&&&&&&

Ya había pasado 1 hora, y kagome pensó que inuyasha estaba completamente dormido… a si que se levanto y busco su mp3, salio al balcón y puso una canción tan fuerte, que no se dio cuenta que estaba cantando en voz alta…_** (a mi no me gusta esta cantante… solo me gusta la canción xD y es la unica)**_

Kag:Esta noche, es diferente

Tu ausencia se siente tan fuerte

Yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente

Aunque intente, no se puede

Ya no soporto que estés tan lejos

Veo tu imagen hasta en mi reflejooo!!

Como te amo, es demasiado…

No puedo ser si no estas a mi lado…

Como te siento, esto es eterno…

Si no te tengo mi vida es un infierno…

No te miento… no te miento…

Ahhhh

E tratado pensar en otra cosa

Pero ese aroma a pétalo de rosa

Me ha llevado a sentir esta locura

De no poder dormir sin tu ternura

Ya no soporto que estés tan lejos

Veo tu imagen hasta en mi reflejooo!!

Como te amo, es demasiado…

No puedo ser si no estas a mi lado…

Como te siento, esto es eterno…

Si no te tengo mi vida es un infierno…

No te miento… o noooo

Y como te amo, es demasiado…

No puedo ser si no estas a mi lado…

Como te siento, esto es eterno…

Si no te tengo mi vida es un infierno…

No te miento… no te miento… ohhh.

**(Karen Paola – no te miento, les recomiendo que la bajen, es muy bonita D)**

Mientras cantaba unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro…pero aumentan aun más cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura…

Inu: ya no estés enojada… me gustas mas cuando me sonríes… y no cunado lloras por mi causa…-le susurro al oído-

Kag: te perdono… solo si dejas de hacer esos comentarios… -dijo mientras se volteaba y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el-

Inu: lo prometo… -dijo mientras limpiaba con sus manos las últimas lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la muchacha-

Kag: por eso te mereces un premio…adivina que es... porque te lo mereces -dijo mientras mostraba nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa-

Inu: mmm… -decía con mueca de estar pensando- no se, dime que es… -dijo mientas le sonreía de igual manera-

Kag: esto… -dijo mientras se colocaba en pitillas y juntaba sus labios con los de el esperando una respuesta-

Inuyasha se quedo quieto, jamás pensó que kagome seria capas de besarlo a el… pero no duro mucho… ya que el poco a poco fue haciendo que ese inocente beso, pasara hacerse apasionado…

&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, se ve a un joven pareja durmiendo en la cama abrazados… pero eso solo es hasta que uno de ellos empieza a despertar ya que su madre le habla…

Iza: inuyasha… hijo… despierta… -le susurra para no despertar a la joven que se encuentra junto a su hijo-

Inu: mm… ahhhh!! –bostezó el muchacho- que pasa? –pregunta a su madre mientras aun permanece con los ojos cerrado-

Iza: tu padre quiere que te vallas hoy mismo a estados unidos… a si que levántate…

Inu: que?!, como que hoy mismo?? –pregunto sobresaltado mientras habría los ojos de golpe- y kagome?

Iza: se quedara por una semanas mas… su padre vuelve en ese tiempo… a si que se ira a su casa… ya que tu no estarás por 6 semanas… quizás consigas venirte antes… -dijo mientras salía de la recamara-

Inu: _no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a kagome, quiero estar con ella… pero no puedo _–y con ese pensamiento sale de la cama para dirigirse al baño…

&&&&&&

Kag: mmm… que rico dormí… -decía mientras estiraba sus brazos y se extrañaba al no sentir dos cosas- inu… -miro pero no lo encontró…- que raro… siempre esta a mi lado cuando despierto, y tiene sus manos en mi cintura… mmm… -dijo mientras salía de la recamara…

&&&&&&

Iza: ese hijo mío es un romeo de primera!!! –dijo mientras volvía a meter una carta en un sobre-

Kag: señora izayoi, donde esta inuyasha? –le pregunta a la mujer que se encuentra sentada en la sala-

Iza: inuyasha se fue querida… inu-no-taisho quería que se fuera pero ya a estados unidos… pero volverá como en 6 semanas mas…quizás menos… y te dejo esta carta antes de irse –dijo mientras que le entregaba la carta que estaba leyendo, y sale de la sala-

Kagome empieza a abrir la el sobre, y saca una carta, la desdobla, y comienza a leerla…

_Kagome:_

_Se que cuando estés leyendo esto, te abras levantad, y no me abras encontrado a tu lado, eso es porque tuve que salir antes de lo que pensaba a estados unidos, pero te aseguro, que cuando vuelva serás la primera en verme, de eso puedes estar segura. Te quiero mucho mi niña hermosa, para no perder el contacto con mi bella prometida, te dejo mi e-mail para que hablemos, y te llamare a tu casa, ya que te iras de la mía, a si que aprovecha mi cama princesa, porque, cuando vuelva, la compartiremos de nuevo, pero en la noche de bodas… porque esa misma cama nos la llevaremos al departamento, y aré que ese momento sea inolvidable para ti princesa, te juro que te gustara estar conmigo ), TE AMO!!!._

_Inuyasha. _

_PD: mi e-mail es __inu. al terminar de leer la carta, fue corriendo al computador de inuyasha, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se metió al MSN y agrego a inuyasha…_

Después de eso…hablaron por teléfono, por MSN… hasta que kagome tuvo que entrar al colegio nuevamente…

Sr.h: hija… que llegas tarde al colegio!!!

Kag: sii!!! –Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras con el uniforme del colegio y su mochila de color morado claro-

Kagome llevaba unas botas color azul marino oscuro, una falda que le llegaba mas o menos hasta un poquito mas debajo de la mitad del muslo, con tirante color rojos a los costados, una blusa blanca, ajustada a sus curvas, una corbata roja con unas rayas cruzadas blancas, y un (se me olvido el nombre, pero es de esas cosas que se meten por la cabeza y te cubren los hombros y el pecho… pero el abdomen al descubierto) color rojo, y el cabello suelto, maquillada ligeramente en los ojos con un rosado pálido, las pestañas encrespadas, un rubor en las mejillas, y los labios con un brillo rosado.

&&&&&&

Kag: ola!!! –dijo mientras entraba al salón de clases-

¿?: hola preciosa… -dijo un muchacho que estaba con unas zapatillas blancas, un pantalón del mismo color que la falda de kagome, una camisa blanca, también ajustada, pero no a sus curvas xD, si no a sus músculos, una corbata como la de kagome y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta-

Kag: hola kouga!! –dijo mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila y se lo colgaba en la falda- como pasaste tus vacaciones!! –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

Kou: bueno la verdad, es que no tan bien desde que me dijiste que…

Tinnnn… trin tin tin trin!!! – Celular de kagome xD-

Kag: espera kouga... –contesta- _alo?? _

_¿?: Hola preciosa!! –dijo una voz que kagome reconoció al instante-_

_Kag: inu!!! Como estas mi amor!!! Te hecho de menos!!... –dijo mientras salía del salón y dejaba a kouga plantado frente su escritorio (el de ella)-_

_Inu: yo también princesa, pero adivina, te tengo una sorpresa… -dijo-_

_Kag: una sorpresa? Que me mandaste desde estados unidos inu?? –dijo emocionada-_

_Inu: mira, primero quiero entra a tu salón de clases y toma tu mochila… y ve a la entrada del colegio –dijo-_

_Kag: a la entrada? –dijo mientras tomaba su mochila- _

_Inu: si preciosa… a la entrada –dijo-_

_Kag: bien… -dijo mientras salía de un pasillo y se iba a la entrada del colegio-_

Kagome al llegar a la entrada… no puede creer lo que ve…un joven de cabello plateado con unas zapatillas blancas, unos jeans azules, una camisa color blanca, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, y unas lentes de sol color negro, y un celular en la mano, al lado de su oído, y pudo ver claramente que decía algo…

Inu: te gusto la sorpresa?? –dijo mientras sonreía-

La respuesta que recibió, fue a una chica entre sus brazos, que al levantar su rostro, el pudo notar que estaba llorando…

Inu: porque llorar hermosa?? –Le pregunta mientras limpia sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar-

Kag: porque te extrañe mucho inu!!! –dijo mientras dejaba de llorar- estabas muy lejos de mi!!!

Inu: pero ahora estoy mas cerca… tanto… que puedo tocar tus labios… los cuales me muero por besar… -dijo mientras se fue acercando a los labios de la chica-

Kagome al ver que el chico se acercaba para besarla, solo opto por cerrar los ojos, y esperar a que el la besara, pero, al mismo tiempo, siente como la toma por la cintura, y la acerca mas a su cuerpo, cunado había esperado para que la volviera a tomar por la cintura, siente los labios de inuyasha sobre los de ella, primero fue un beso tierno y dulce, pero luego esa dulzura cesó y dio paso a un beso apasionado y lleno de amor de los dos jóvenes…

Continuara…


	10. El tiempo vuela mañana nos casamos

**CAP XI: El tiempo vuela, mañana nos casamos…**

_**Domingo 21 de mayo**_

Una joven pareja de encuentra en una tienda de muebles…

¿?: No puedes negar que esta muy bonito inu… -dice una muchacha, que s encuentra mostrándole un sofá- además, es lo único que nos falta para terminar el departamento…

Inu: si lo se… pero s que lo único que quiero…es que estos días pasen rápido, para que seas mi esposa… -dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura… ¬¬- o acaso tu no recuerdas que quedan exactamente 4 días para nuestra boda?... –le dice mientras le besa el cuello-

Kag: si, ya no queda nada, el tiempo se nos fue volando… -dijo mientras pensaba que solo en una semana mas seria de inuyasha- que planeas hacer en tus últimos dias de soltero? –le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en las de el, que se encontraban en su cintura-

Inu: pues… mañana tengo mi ultima prueba del traje que usare en la boda, y creo, que el resto, lo usare en salir un tiempo, ya que cuando nos casemos, no pienso dejarte salir de nuestra "habitación" –lo ultimo se lo dijo en un susurro en el oído- y tu??

Kag: pasare los con tu mama, a si que aprovéchame hoy, porque no me veras hasta el día de la boda jeje –dijo mientras reía por lo bajo-

Inu: pues eso es lo que are… -dijo mientras la daba vuelta y la besaba de una forma tierna, pero apasionada a la vez, tratando de que la joven abriera su boca- vamos linda… -dijo mientras seguía intentando-

Kag: es un lugar publico inuyasha… -dijo mientras se separaba de el- sigamos en lo nuestro…

Y así siguieron viendo los muebles… hasta las 6 p.m. así que inuyasha llevo a kagome a su casa…

Inu: adiós princesa… -dijo mientras la besaba- que sueñes con los angelitos y conmigo al ladito… -dijo mientras se separaba de ella-

Kag: jejeje…eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero en unos días mas, ese sueñe bonito se va a hacer realidad –dijo mientras le sonreía y se abrazaba a el, recostando su cabeza en su pecho-

Inu: esos despertares serán los más lindos… y más aun si ya eres mía en cuerpo y alma… solo mía… -dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Kag: hablando de eso… inu… yo…-iba a decir algo, que según ella alegraría mucho al muchacho, peor fue interrumpida por el-

Inu: lo se… tienes miedo…yo no te voy a forzar a nada preciosa… a si que pasaremos la noche de bodas, viendo una película… si?? –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- _aunque a mi me gustaría otra cosa… pero me enamore… y si para que tu seas feliz, necesitas tu virginidad… no te tocare hasta que tu me digas –_pensaba el muchacho-

Kag: no inuyasha… yo te quería decir que… yo… yo al verdad es que… bueno… estoy lista… -dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de el completamente sonrojada-

Inu: o sea que… quieres que yo… -no lo podía creer… tanto así, que no le salían las palabras-

Kag: si… quiero mi primera vez… y contigo… en la noche de bodas… la quiero linda… tierna… algo de lo cual no me pueda olvidar… -dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a el-

Inu: mi niña… -dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo- eso te lo aseguro.

Se separo un poco de ella y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta juntar sus labios…

&&&&&&

_**Lunes 22 de mayo**_

Sr.h: hija… izayoi ya esta aquí, dice que te apresures… que tienen que ir a ver el vestido… -dijo el padre de la muchacha que es encuentras destapando un bulto en la cama, el cual es mas grande de lo común, al destaparla por completo, se encuentra con una no muy linda sorpresa- INUYASHA!!!!

La joven pareja que se encontraba abrazada durmiendo, despierta sobresaltada al escuchar el fuerte grito del hombre en frente de la cama…

Iza: que sucede?! –dijo la mujer al entrar en la recamara un poco agitada por subir corriendo al escuchar el nombre de su hijo-

Sr.h: sucede, que el –dijo apuntando a inu- esta durmiendo con mi hija –apuntando a kagome- 3 días antes del matrimonio… -dijo un poco "enojado"-

Iza: ahhh!!! Al fin!! Están trabajando en mi nieto?? –Pregunta con los ojos como estrellas-

Inu: un momento!!… lo del nieto… eso no vendrá hasta después de la noche de bodas… y señor, su hija es virgen aun… a si que ya cálmese!! –dijo mientras volvía a tapar a kagome, que se encuentra completamente sonrojada y a el para que no los molesten-

Iza: a no!!! –dijo enojada- si no trabajan para mi nieto, yo me llevo a kagome, tiene que probarse le vestido de novia!!! –dijo mientras los volvía a destapar- a si que salga en estos momentos de esa cama señorita!!!

Kag: bien… -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, y dejaba ver un camisón de seda, hasta la mitad del muslo, con tirantes, y de color amarillo- me voy a bañar…

Kagome entro al baño completamente apenada… dejando a las tres personas en la habitación…

Sr.h: mira inuyasha… se que e sido muy buena persona… pero es hora de aclarar unos puntos… -dijo mientras lo miraba- o mas bien uno… no quiero que tu y kagome se vean hasta que ella entre a la iglesia con el vestido blanco… has entendido?? –pregunto al muchacho-

Inu: si señor… no se preocupé…-dijo un poco desconcertado-

Y así… pasaron dos días sin que el pudiera ver a kagome, y kagome a el… pero eso no quito, que se llamaban por teléfono… o por el Chat… pero tampoco se vieron por cámara web, ya que sus padres se las quitaron….

Continuara…


	11. Noche de bodas lemon

**CAP XII: Noche de bodas**

El entraba en la habitación con ella en brazos mientras no dejaba de besarla, después de una gran fiesta, por fin, está con su esposa, su esposa, no lo podía creer, por fin podía decirlo, su esposa…

**Flash back**

Cura: señor taisho ¿usted acepta a la señorita, kagome higurashi, como su esposa, para amarla y reputarla, acompañarla en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Inu: acepto –dijo mientras la miraba a ella, quien estaba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-

Cura: señorita higurashi, ¿usted acepta al señor, inuyasha taisho, como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, acompañarlo en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kag: si, quiero –dijo mientras lo miraba a el a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios-

Cura: entonces, por el poder que me a conferido Dios, los declaro _**marido y mujer**_, puede besar a la novia –dijo mientras miraba a los _**recién casados**_-

El solo de gira, y la besa mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, y algunos lloraban…

**End flash back**

Se encontraban de pie frente la cama, el bajando cuidadosamente los tirantes del vestido, mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía los dedos de el rozar su piel al bajar los tirante.

Siente como le besa el cuello, y al mismo tiempo posa sus manos en el cierre del vestido que se encuentra atrás. Lo baja despacio, disfrutando del momento, y tratando de que ella no se asustara.

Kagome al sentir el vestido ya en el suelo, se aferra mas a su marido, por vergüenza, vergüenza a que la viera desnuda y no le gustara lo que mirara, el, se separa un tanto de ella, solo para poder quitarse la chaqueta del traje, la corbata, y desabrocharse la camisa.

Se vuelve a acercar a ella solo para poder besarla, y tocar su piel, con la yema de sus dedos delinea su figura, comienza por sus hombros, sigue bajando hasta llegar hasta su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas, pero al llegar a un de ellas, la comienza a acariciar.

Kagome suelta un pequeño gemido al sentir la otra mano de inuyasha en uno de sus senos. Lo comienza a masajear, hasta que logro que quería, endurecerlo.

Con cuidado la recuesta en la cama, la mira a los ojos, y baja su mirada hasta sus senos, baja hasta estar a la altura de ellos, y lame uno de ellos, siente como la respiración de kagome empieza a acelerarse. Vuelve a subir para besarla, la besa con pasión. Lleva las manos de kagome hacia su pantalón, y hace que ella lo desabroche, puede sentir como las manos de ella tiemblan al sentir su erección, planea dejar todo hasta hay ya que sabe que ella esta muy nerviosa, pero, sonríe cunado ella lo besa, y desbrocha su pantalón, aun con sus manos temblorosas.

Con el vestido y los pantalones en el suelo, inuyasha baja hasta la intimidad de su esposa, comienza a bajar sus pantaletas, siente como ella tiembla, y eso es suficiente para el para saber que esta asustada.

Inu: si quieres paramos, se que estas asustada –le dijo al estar a su altura- porque para mi lo mas importante, es que tu estés segura –termino para poder besarla-

Kag: con… continua… quiero inuyasha… quiero ser tu _**mujer**_ –dijo mientras le respondía el beso de forma apasionada-

Eso fue suficiente para el.

La siguió besando, pero sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas, y continuaron lo que el dejo a medias, bajar sus pantaletas.

Cuando ya estuvieron abajo, el la toco.

Kag: ¿Qué… ammm… que haces? –dijo al sentir como dos dedos de inuyasha entraban en ella-

Inu: solo algo que se que te encantara –le dijo para continuar-

Los gemidos de kagome cada vez eran mas fuertes, y eso a inuyasha le encantaba. Al sacar sus dedos, estos estaban mojados, tomo aquel liquido y se lo trago.

Bajo sus boxer y con sus manos abrió las piernas de kagome. Colocándose entre ellas, la mira, y le sonríe.

Kagome siente una presión en su intimidad, pero luego, grita, grita de dolor al sentir que se despedazaba por dentro, pequeñas lagrimar corrían por su rostro, pero, esas lagrimas, además de dolor, traían felicidad, ahora ya no era una niña, era una mujer, **su mujer** y de nadie mas, siente como de empieza a mover, y que poco a poco ese dolor desaparece, pero, de todas formas, de repente un quejido de su parte, que era rápidamente cortado por un beso de su esposo.

Sintió como poco a poco empieza a cansarse, y al mismo tiempo, algo que la llena, no sabe que es, pero, lo ultimo que supo, fue una gran embestida de parte de inuyasha, lo cual no fue sola, ya que estaba acompañado de un liquido espeso, que recorre su vientre, esperando encontrar un lugar donde permanecer por un tiempo. Inuyasha callo rendido al lado de su esposa, ahora mujer, para poder besar muy apasionadamente.

&&&&&

Tras unas horas de sueño. Una joven comienza a despertar al sentir unas manos tocando sus piernas.

Kag: mmm… una rato mas… -dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas-

Inu: nada de eso señora taisho, necesita comer para recuperar fuerzas, ya que no saldrá de esta habitación en todo el día –le dijo pícaramente-

Kag: no te vasta con lo de anoche?? –le pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados-

Inu: hacer 4 veces el amor en una noche para mi no es mucho, pero, cierta fiera, mas o menos por la tercera vez, me dejo las uñas marcadas –le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y le mostraba su espalda-

Kag: es tu culpa, estaba agotada, no me dejaste descansar nada de nada, y tu sabes que esto es nuevo para mi –le dijo al estar sentada en la cama-

Inu: pues lo siento amor mió… pero… en estos momentos, vamos por la quinta… -dijo seductoramente-

Inuyasha al terminar de decir esto, tomo a kagome en sus brazos a kagome para llevarla al baño, en donde minutos después, se puede apreciar a una pareja haciendo el amor apasionadamente dejando escapar gemidos y unos te amo…

Continuara…


	12. Feliz navidad final

**CAP XIII: Feliz navidad…**

Ya son 3 años des que están casados…y ahora el joven matrimonio se encuentras recibiendo un regaño de parte de la madre del joven marido…

Iza: ¡¡como es posible!!! Tres años!! ¡¡Tres años y ni un solo nieto me quieren dar!! ¿¿Es que me quieren ver muerta para tener un bebe?? –decía histéricamente la medre de inuyasha-

Inu: mama… entiéndeme… no, mas bien, entiéndenos… yo recién termine la universidad… y acabo de empezar a trabajar en la empresa de papá… y kagome empezara el segundo año de universidad siguiente año… segundo años en la universidad… no la puedo embarazar ahora…

Kag: lo siento señora… quizás en… unos 2 años mas… -decía sonrojada por lo que dijo su marido-

Iza: ¿y si en esos años me muero? Ahhh.. al menos denme la dicha de verlo en tu vientre kagome –decía con ojos soñadores-

&&&&&&

Ya se encontraban en su departamento preparándose para dormir…

Inu: ya solo quedan un mes para navidad…-dice mientras se acuesta en su lado de la cama con solo el pantalón del pijama ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor-

Kag: si… creo que… no seria mala idea darle un regalito a tu mamá inuyasha… -decía al salir del baño con su pijama de dos piezas-

Inu: ¿que regalito?... –pregunto pensando en que talvez aria caso a la petición de su madre- acaso… -dijo mientras la miraba seductoramente-

Kag: no… eso no… no se… pero.. Algo que pueda compensar lo del nieto.. un trabajo en la guardería… o algo por el estilo… -dijo mientras se acostaba y se colocaba de guata en la cama para hablar con su marido-

Inu: mmm… me párese expélete mi amor… pero en estos momentos quiero jugar a la gatita sometida y el monstruo feroz…- dijo mientras acercaba para besarla mientas la tenia por la cintura-

Kag: no… eso no… nada de la gatita sometida y el monstruo feroz … si voy en cuentas… en estos días puedo quedar embarazada… a si que no… nada de jueguitos… -le dijo tajante-

Inu: oh vamos kagome… tomate tus pastillas… y asunto arreglado… -le dijo mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello-

Kag: como lo logras ahhh… -dijo mientras un gemido salía de sus labios- déjame tomarlas…

Kagome habré su cajón del velador y saca un frasquito de anticonceptivos… se toma uno y se da vuelta para poder disfrutar de su esposo que se encuentras besando su cuello…

&&&&&&

Kag: No lo puedo creer… que fue lo que paso… esto no podía ser… ¿es que acaso algo salio mal? Es imposible… pero... Abra que aceptarlo… -decía kagome mientras en la universidad leía un resultado de los análisis que se mando a hacer hace una semana y que recogió en la mañana-

&&&&&&

Inu: kagome!!! Date prisa… mis padres y tu papa nos esperan en la casa… -decia mientras esperaba a su esposa que no terminaba de arreglarse…-

Kag: ya estoy lista… -decía al salir de la recamara con una falda blanca y una polera de tirantes roja ajustada a su ya formada figura-

Inu: te ves completamente bella –le dijo mientras la besaba…-

Kag: hay… espera… -dijo mientras entraba corriendo a buscar ago a la recamara-

Cuando salio… inuyasha se extraño de que estuviera guardando dos sobre en su cartera, uno de color rosado, y otro de color azul.

Inu: que es eso amor… -pregunto al tenerla ya junto a el-

Kag: simplemente u regalo para ti y tu madre… pero no los abrirán hasta media noche… a si que ya vamos… -le dijo al salir de departamento-

&&&&&&

Sr.t: esto este delicioso cariño… -decía a su esposa al haber probado el pavo-

Sr.h: si izayoi, esta exquisito…

Kag: ¡oigan! Yo también ayude con el pavo esta tarde –decía mientras los miraba con enojo pero divertida-

Inu: te quedo espectacular cariño –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Kag: gracias n.n…

Iza: y mi beso que… ¿no hay uno para mi? –pregunto divertida…

Sr.t: claro que si… pero… ese beso se dará mas tarde. Cuando los invitados se vallan… -le dijo a su esposa mirándola picadamente-

Iza: ¡inu-no-taisho! –lo reprendió como a un niño chiquito completamente sonrojada-

Todos menos izayoi: jajajajja

&&&&&&

Inu: ya es media noche… -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer que se encontraba al lado del árbol de navidad- quiero i regalo –le dijo mientras metía la mano en al bolso de su esposa-

Kag: ah, ah… -dijo negativamente sacando la mano se su marido de su bolso- primero tu mamá –dijo acercándose a ella- feliz navidad señora izayoi –le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre rozado-

Al abrirlo izayoi lo primero que izo fue saltar y gritar…

Iza: ¡si! ¡Mi plan resulto! –dijo al abrazar a kagome para después dedicarse a dar saltos por toto el salón-

Kag: a si que ella lo provoco... ¿pero como? –dijo mientras se acercaba a su marido con una cara dudosa- es tu turno –dijo cambiando su cara a una completamente feliz-

Al recibir su sobre… inuyasha lo abrió… y cuando termino de leerlo… lo primero que izo fue tomar a su esposa por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente…

Sr.t y Sr.h: pero que es lo que pasa aquí –dijeron al mismo tiempo sin entender nada de nada-

Iza: lo que pasa es que un plan funciono ¡¡cariño!! –Dijo abrazando a su esposo-

Sr.h: ¿que plan inu-no-taisho? –pregunto dudoso-

Sr.t: lo que sucede es que mi mujer aquí presente cambio los anticonceptivos de kagome por vitaminas… -dijo mientras miraban a la feliz pareja-

Inuyasha y kagome no paraban de besarse… no les importaba si sus padres lo estaban observando… solo se concentraron en ellos… separarse inuyasha toco el vientre de kagome, el cual esta un tantito abultado… pero no se nota ya que es de un solo mes ½ su bebe.

Inu: ¿pero como? Si tomaste las pastillas… pero… bueno… eso no importa… un bebe… **nuestro **bebe -dijo para volverla a besar…-

Al separarse se dedicaron a abrazar a sus padres ya que los querían felicitar…

Así… pasaron el resto de la velada… pero también un momento en el cual izayoi aun muerta de felicidad explicaba como logro cambiar los anticonceptivos de kagome por unas vitaminas… pero mientras estos reían ante la historia se izayoi… un futuro padre se encontraba leyendo nuevamente el regalo de su esposa…

_Futuro papá:_

_Creo que no sirvieron de nada los anticonceptivos, ya que, de todas formas se formo una vida dentro de mi, fruto de nuestro amor… un pequeño pedazo de los dos que lleva un mes ½ de vida creciendo en mí. Y para que lo conozcas…te e puesto una pequeñita foto de el…_

_¿vez aquel pequeño puntito?... ese es nuestro hijo mi amor… el nieto tan esperado por tu mamá… te amo y se que tu también me amas… y este hijo que llevo en estos momentos en mi vientre… es fruto de ese amor que nos tenemos… __**te amo.**_

_Kagome._


End file.
